


Angel and Devil

by CloudLeopard



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Drug Dealing, Hand Jobs, Homelessness, Hurt, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Minor Character Death, Public Blow Jobs, Public Masturbation, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22074652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudLeopard/pseuds/CloudLeopard
Summary: When adorable, cute and soft Jimin and bleached blonde unapproachable Yoongi are paired together on a class project, one of them is going to get led astray.But looks are most definitely deceiving as the more innocent of the pairing is about to find out.Pink haired spring day Jimin meets AgustD Yoongi, and things will never be the same again.This was supposed to be a completed one chapter one shot but several comments got me thinking. Initially it expanded to two and then three chapters while I tried to figure out where the story was going. I've now added a fourth chapter and updated the total count to 6 chapters, although the sixth will be more of an epilogue.As always, comments and kudo's are welcome.
Relationships: Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin
Comments: 19
Kudos: 164





	1. Chapter 1

Yoongi was a devil and Jimin was an angel, this was the accepted truth. 

Yoongi was bleach blonde, wore ripped jeans, black t-shirt and silver chains. He swore, he barely tolerated anyone at school, and rumour had it that he had a tattoo on his left shoulder despite it being illegal. Min Yoongi was clearly not to be messed with.

Jimin, on the other hand, was an angel, a sweetheart. Baby pink hair, and chubby cheeks that often blushed prettily. His clothes always seemed too big for him, sleeves falling over his little fingers, he was the epitome of adorable.

They were total opposites, unlikely to ever interact, until Jimin missed a day of school, and came back to find the rest of the class already paired up, and only one possible partner available. Even the teacher looked apologetic when she explained to Jimin that he and Yoongi would need to work together on their history project, traditionally one of Jimin’s weakest subjects. He nodded bravely though, making his way to the empty chair beside Yoongi, a chair he’d never seen occupied before.

Yoongi wordlessly pushed a piece of paper onto his desk the minute he sat down, a handout Jimin assumes they’d been given yesterday, details of the project. It was daunting, Jimin already knew he was probably fucked on this one, but he had to make the effort.

That is why, two days later, Friday after school, he found himself sat at the Min family dining table with Yoongi beside him.

Yoongi wasn’t what he was expecting, he barely spoke, but there was something about him, something endearing, and Jimin wasn’t afraid. Quite the contrary actually, up close, Yoongi was beautiful, all delicate bones, porcelain skin and a pouty little doll mouth. Jimin wondered exactly what he could do with that mouth and the pretty little tongue that peeked out to wet his lips every now and then.

They worked for an hour or so, Yoongi clearly having a far better grip on the subject matter than Jimin did, and he was content to sit back and watch Yoongi work, and idly fantasise about him.

“Are you actually listening?” Yoongi asked him eventually, obviously catching on to Jimin’s increasingly drifting thoughts.

Jimin blushed, cursing his traitorous face once again.

“Sorry,” he smiled, “I’m kind of lost.”

Yoongi sighed, sounding so much older than his years. “Shall we leave it here for today?” He asked.

Jimin checked his watch, surprised how late it already was, “shit yes, sorry, I’ve got to go,” he stated, standing up and haphazardly stuffing his things into his school bag.

“Somewhere you need to be?” Yoongi asked curiously.

“About half an hour ago,” Jimin nodded, “surprised I haven’t had a call.”

He checked his phone, groaning out when he realised he must have knocked it to silent. 

“Fuck,” he bit out, hastily returning the call despite Yoongi still being there. Koala and Mouse were usually forgiving but it was Friday night, one of their busiest, and he was probably in trouble.

“I’m on my way,” he told Mouse when he answered.

“You have ten minutes, you’re not irreplaceable you know,” Mouse bit back.

“I know, I was doing homework, lost track of time,” Jimin explained hastily, “but I’ll be there.”

“Homework? Since when?” Mouse asked sounding amused.

“Group project, no choice,” Jimin grunted back, hanging up a second after Mouse did.

Yoongi was watching him, amused.

“Parents?” He asked.

“No, well yeah, sort of,” Jimin stumbled out wanting to kick himself.

Yoongi just raised one eyebrow, walking him to the door, telling him he’d see him at school Monday, and they’d figure out their next project meeting then.

Jimin made it to work, nearly an hour late, to a very pissed off reception from Koala.

“I rang Mouse,” Jimin defended, as soon as he saw the look on his boss’s face.

“It’s Friday night Jimin, you want this gig or not?” Koala growled at him.

“You know I do,” Jimin grumbled back, “I’ll go out now.”

“Stock up first,” Koala told him as if he didn’t already know.

He nodded, making his way to the back room, quickly checking what he had buried deep in his school bag, noting what he needed on a scrap of paper and taking it to Mouse, getting another unnecessary lecture about his timekeeping.

Once he had what he needed he was back out again, working the usual route until the first lights of dawn began to peek over the horizon and he could return to Koala and Mouse and hand over his takings.

Jimin was small and cute, he wore oversized clothing and carried his backpack on both shoulders like he was younger than he was. The only attention he ever attracted from authority figures was concern, people wanting to make sure he was ok and safe in the neighbourhoods he travelled through.

Jimin was small and cute, but his oversized clothing held secrets. His body was compact but deceptively strong, and he had a couple of black belts now to prove he could handle himself in a fight. And, just in case that wasn’t enough, he kept a knife in a purpose-made sheath strapped to the side of his calf muscle, and he knew how to use that too.

Jimin may look small and cute, but he was anything but, he was, in fact, Koala and Mouses’s most successful drug dealer.

Yoongi was confused, Jimin was supposed to be shy and blushy, but the way Jimin looked at him when they were supposed to be doing homework was almost predatorial. He hadn’t noticed at first, but once he did, he couldn’t stop noticing, the way Jimin looked at his mouth, at his hands, it made him feel... something.

Monday morning, back at school, everything was normal. No one spoke to him unless they had to, and his mask of indifference held firm. But then Jimin bounded up to him at lunch, all smiles, like they were friends, and invited Yoongi to his house after school for them to carry on with their project. Yoongi just nodded, accepting Jimin’s suggestion to meet just outside the school gates after lessons ended.

Yoongi was there first, loitering awkwardly, watching others chatting with their friends, ignoring him, moving away as if he might bite.

But Jimin was grinning again when he finally turned up, late, with no excuses, and Yoongi followed him back to his house.

It was small, a really small two-bedroom apartment. The dining room was non-existent, the kitchen just an extension of the lounge, the bathroom didn’t even have space for a bath.

Jimin’s room was the bigger of the two, with space for his bed, a wardrobe and a desk and very little else. The desk was already cluttered with belongings, and Yoongi had no idea where they were supposed to work, he should have suggested his place again.

Jimin just shrugged, pulling his duvet straighter and throwing their project down in the middle of the bed, sitting on one end, gesturing for Yoongi to sit at the other.

They were working barely half an hour this time before Jimin was struggling to stay focused. The outline was done, but he really didn’t have much to contribute to the actual contents, and Yoongi was surprised. Jimin was a star pupil at school, supposedly sailing through his classes, but from what Yoongi could see he really wasn’t all that exceptional.

“Are you hungry?” Jimin suddenly asked.

“Umm, I guess?” Yoongi replied, concentrating on what he was writing.

“Cool, I’ll go grab us some snacks,” Jimin told him happily, bouncing off the bed, making Yoongi’s pen drag along his paper in a very annoying line.

Yoongi sighed, putting it down, gathering the papers, realising that once the snacks were here Jimin would be well and truly distracted.

When Jimin returned, empty-handed, his face downturned, “sorry,” he started, “I thought we had stuff.”

“It’s ok,” Yoongi told him, “I guess I’ll go, have a look at what we’ve got at home later ok?”

Jimin looked down at the now clear space in front of Yoongi, “you need to be home?” He asked.

Yoongi shrugged, “probably.”

“Want to fool around a bit before you go?” Jimin asked him with a smirk Yoongi really hadn’t expected.

“What?” He questioned dumbly.

“Unless you’re straight?” Jimin checked, “no hard feelings if you are.”

“You want to… with me?” Yoongi checked, convinced he probably looked like a stereotypical deer caught in the headlights.

Jimin’s smirk grew and he swaggered over closer to the bed, closer to Yoongi.

“Yeah,” he said nonchalantly, “you’re cute, and I’m really fucking horny, it’s been weeks,” he groaned softly, pressing his hand non too subtly into his crotch.

“Weeks since…?” Yoongi questioned weakly.

“I got laid,” Jimin told him boldly, “you up for it?”

“Sex?” Yoongi squeaked.

“Yeah,” Jimin said, “or blow jobs, man I’d settle for a hand job I didn’t have to do myself you know?” He grinned.

And Yoongi just sat, looking at Jimin’s candy floss pink hair, his sweater paws, wondering just what in the world of fuck was going on.

“Yoongi?” Jimin questioned, “Did I break you?” He had the audacity to let out a little giggle.

“I don’t…I haven’t,” Yoongi stammered out.

“No fucking way,” Jimin said, holding one hand up as if Yoongi was actually going to keep talking. “You’re a virgin?”

Yoongi blushed, not liking the feeling one little bit, “Yeah, so?” 

“Oh fuck, wild, I never imagined… I mean you look like that, and your rep,” Jimin trailed off, “bet you don’t even have that tattoo do you?” He finished with another smirk.

“Do too,” Yoongi mumbled petulantly.

“Yeah?” Jimin breathed, “show me?”

It wasn’t on his shoulder, it was on his upper arm, but Yoongi still had to take off his hoodie to show Jimin and drag his t-shirt sleeve up as high as it would go. It had been there since he was sixteen years old, and he’d swiped his brothers ID in order to get him into the back-street tattoo parlour. 

Jimin traced one finger lightly over the coloured skin, trying to make sense of it.

“What does it mean?” He asked Yoongi.

He shrugged, “there’s a story,” he told Jimin shortly.

“I’ll bet,” Jimin replied, “I’m not going to get to hear it today am I?”

Yoongi shook his head, “no,” he agreed.

Jimin just nodded, “ok,” he told Yoongi, trailing his fingers down Yoongi’s arm, across his hand and squeezing Yoongi’s fingers gently between his.

“God I really want these inside of me,” he told Yoongi, softly, needily.

“You’re messing with me,” Yoongi told him.

Jimin smiled, reaching down to the hem of his hoodie, grabbing a couple of handfuls and pulling it off over his head, leaving him topless in front of Yoongi.

Jimin did not look like he’d expected him to. Under his soft pastel layers, Jimin has been crafted by the gods. He had muscles everywhere, his arms, chest and stomach were ridiculously well defined and Yoongi’s little gay virgin heart nearly gave out on him.

“So, can I suck you off or something?” Jimin asked.

“What?” Yoongi breathed, still staring at Jimin’s naked chest, fully aware just how hard he was in his way too tight jeans.

“Please,” Jimin asked, “you can tell me if you don’t like it, I promise I’ll stop.”

Yoongi choked out an involuntary laugh at that, what are the chances he isn’t going to like Jimin’s plump lips around his dick? He’s literally throbbing at the thought.

People don’t approach Yoongi, he looks scary, he doesn’t talk to anyone, his experience with dating other people is exactly zero. So, having Jimin, pretty, innocent Jimin begging to suck his cock is all kinds of overwhelming. He just nods, and Jimin’s face splits into the most beautiful grin.

“Come here,” Jimin tells him, pulling him gently to sit at the edge of the bed, pushing his legs apart and dropping down to kneel between them. He placed both palms on Yoongi’s thighs, squeezing just slightly before reaching for Yoongi’s belt and slowly unbuckling it, all while holding eye contact with Yoongi. It’s so much.

“Gonna take you out ok?” Jimin checked as he reached into Yoongi’s boxers, fingers skimming along the side of his dick.

Even just that contact, someone else touching him was unreal, and Yoongi wonders exactly how the fuck they got from history homework to blow jobs.

“Oh Yoongi,” Jimin sighed softly, looking at his straining dick, “you’re perfect.”

Without another word he dipped his head into Yoongi’s lap, finally breaking the intense eye contact, only to replace it with something infinitely better, and infinitely worse.

Jimin sucked just the tip of Yoongi’s dick into his mouth, using his tongue to flick gently along Yoongi’s slit, and Yoongi couldn’t watch anymore, letting himself drop backwards onto the bed, letting Jimin have him.

And have him he did, letting out a little giggle, Yoongi didn’t even know you could giggle with a dick in your mouth, Jimin slid right down, engulfing him fully, and Yoongi came instantly, unable to hold out any longer, distantly hearing Jimin’s squawk and feeling the warmth and the wet disappearing from his dick.

There was silence afterwards, and, as Yoongi sat back up, he saw why. Jimin was sat on his knees, eyes closed, face liberally striped with cum, and Yoongi burned with both shame and another jolt of arousal at that scene.

“Oh shit Jimin, I’m sorry,” he gasped, grabbing for the handy box of tissues on Jimin’s nightstand and pushing a few into his hand.

“Ok, lesson one,” Jimin told him once he could open his eyes again, “warn the person who’s sucking you off that you’re gonna cum.”

Yoongi just nodded, his face burning red. Not only was that probably the shortest blow job in the history of blow jobs, but he came in Jimin’s mouth and all over his face without permission.

“You wanna carry on or shall I go take care of this myself?” Jimin asked him, indicating at his own crotch where his erection was now very obvious.

“I…I don’t know how,” Yoongi told him softly.

Jimin smiled, “I can teach you.”

And once again, Yoongi just nodded.

“How opposed to fingering me are you?” Jimin asked him directly.

Yoongi huffed out a little sigh, he’d literally just cum, and he was already getting turned on again at just the thought.

“Umm, I can,” he told Jimin.

“Excellent,” Jimin grinned, standing up, unfastening his trousers, pushing them down his legs, taking his underwear with them, leaving him unashamedly naked in front of Yoongi. 

He turned, reaching into his bedside table drawer, bending over slightly in front of Yoongi, making him involuntarily groan out at the sight of Jimin’s peachy naked ass, making him freak out slightly that Jimin actually wanted Yoongi’s fingers inside of him.

“You ok?” Jimin checked with a grin.

“You’re just… gorgeous,” Yoongi choked out.

Jimin smiled again, more shyly this time, “thank you,” he told Yoongi.

“So, lube,” he started, holding up the bottle, “non-negotiable with ass play, vaginas get wet, asses just don’t ok?”

Yoongi nodded.

“You wanna take some clothes off?” Jimin asked him.

“I…” Yoongi started.

“Might be more comfortable, leave your boxers on if you want, but the jeans should go,” Jimin told him assertively.

Yoongi stood up from the bed, suddenly aware that his dick was still hanging out, hastily yanking his boxers back up his hips he pushed off his jeans as Jimin led on the bed, spreading his legs, fisting his cock as he watched Yoongi strip.

Down to his underwear, Yoongi was at a loss, until Jimin reached for him, passing him the lube.

“I’m clean,” Jimin told him, “and I fingered myself last night so probably not too tight, but use that, start with one finger ok?”

The thought of Jimin alone in this very bed, fingers up his ass less than 24 hours ago wasn’t helping Yoongi freak out less, but he hid it as well as he could.

He knelt down between Jimin’s huge thighs, frozen, lube bottle in hand.

“Hey, you doing ok?” Jimin checked.

Yoongi looked at his face, swallowing hard, he really wasn’t ok.

“Come here,” Jimin told him, closing his legs slightly and reaching to pull Yoongi into a hug, “Don’t have to do anything ok?”

Jimin’s hug was surprisingly tender and gentle, and he stroked one soothing hand through Yoongi’s hair.

“I’m going too fast huh?” He asked.

Yoongi shook his head to deny it, knowing it was a lie, feeling bad because he’d got off and Jimin was still hard.

Still held in Jimin’s arms, Yoongi found a daring he didn’t know he had, reaching down Jimin’s toned stomach to his dick, taking it in his fist and stroking it gently.

“Oh Yoongi, yes,” Jimin sighed out, back arching slightly into his touch.

He tightened his grip slightly, stroking Jimin with more confidence, this he knew how to do.

“Lube, use a bit of lube,” Jimin asked.

Yoongi let him go, finding the lube bottle and dripping some in his palm. He hasn’t used lube on himself, far too mortified to buy it, but as soon as he strokes it up Jimin’s dick, feels the slick slide it gives him, he knows he needs to get some for himself.

Jimin falls back onto the bed, arms behind his head, watching Yoongi touch him, making the best and most encouraging noises Yoongi has ever heard. And when he makes Jimin cum, feels him pulsating in his hand, watches him paint pretty stripes up his belly, watches it drip and run obscenely between his muscles, Yoongi feels more powerful than he ever has before.

This time Jimin passes Yoongi the tissues, to wipe off his hand, for both the lube and the cum. He doesn’t wipe himself off immediately though, he smiles down at the sight. And Yoongi can’t help but dip down and kiss Jimin’s belly, right over a stripe of cum, licking it off his own lips, wondering what it tastes like.

He’s rewarded with a look of shock from Jimin, before the more familiar knowing smirk is back.

And then Yoongi’s phone rings and ruins everything. 

He can barely talk to his mum, can hardly concentrate, looking at Jimin spread out naked and cum covered on his bed, the taste of Jimin still in his mouth. But he has to go home, has to leave Jimin, he doesn’t want to.

He pouts as he agrees with his mum, he’ll be home soon, he’ll pick up the groceries she needs on the way, and maybe he’ll be brave enough to buy his first bottle of lube but he wont be telling her that.

He and Jimin redress, they don’t talk about what happened, but Jimin is soft with him, careful, and he pecks him lightly on the lips as he leaves, Yoongi’s first kiss.

They haven’t finished the project, they’ll have to get together again, and Yoongi can’t help but wonder if they’ll do this again, do more. He wants it.

Yoongi was a devil and Jimin was an angel, this was the accepted truth, but it wasn’t the reality. Jimin was a whole bundle of contradictions, and so was Yoongi, they were opposites, they shouldn’t work, but maybe, just maybe, they would.


	2. Chapter 2

When Yoongi walks away, still pink-cheeked, Jimin can’t help but smile to himself. Never in a million years would he have picked Min Yoongi of all people to be an innocent little virgin. The look of panic on his face when he was knelt, lube in hand between Jimin’s legs, had not only quelled Jimin’s irritation about him not just getting his damn fingers in him, it had made him feel kind of soft towards Yoongi.

Jimin is not a virgin, having given himself to a fellow runner some 18 months ago or so. Looking back, it wasn’t the best situation. The guy had been a lot older, and far too quick to take advantage of Jimin’s little crush and his eagerness. He thought Dahyun loved him, for real, he told him often enough when he was fucking him into the nearest surface, told him so for months.

So, when Dahyun had announced his engagement to a woman he’d never even mentioned before, Jimin had been blindsided. He’d been hurt to his very core, and Dahyun hadn’t even bothered to tell him privately. He’d been a fool to believe Dahyun loved him. But his barely fifteen-year-old self had been blindly and stupidly trusting.

Dahyun had been killed five months later, by a rival gang, his own fault, he’d been muscling in on their territory despite being told not to by Koala and Mouse. Jimin had gone to his funeral, watched his fiancé mourn with a hard heart, hating Dahyun and everything he’d done to him. Under the cover of darkness, he’d slipped back into the graveyard the same night, stood right on top of the freshly dug earth, pulled his dick out and pissed on Dahyun’s grave. The satisfaction had barely lasted once he tucked his dick back away. He collapsed down, sobbing his heart out for his younger self and the pain he’d endured.

After that, after Dahyun, he’d promised himself never to trust someone like that again. The betrayal had erected a concrete barrier around his heart, keeping him safe.

These days, he loved sex, loved messing around with people, no strings attached. He wasn’t fussy, loved sucking dick and getting his dick sucked, loved fucking and getting fucked. In the crowd he ran with, there was plenty of willing men, but now Jimin called the shots.

He may look like a marshmallow, but it had only taken him breaking one guy's arm for the word to get around that if you want to stay intact, you’d better not mess with him.

Yoongi may not run with the same crowd, but he looked like he did. Which is why his virginity, his innocence was so unexpected, so new, so intriguing.

When Yoongi left Jimin’s place, his mind was spinning. Jimin had sucked his dick, he’d jerked Jimin off, he’d only gone around to do his homework.

He barely remembered to stop off at the store for the things his mum wanted, and he did slink down the aisle where he knew the condoms and lube were stocked. His was blushing deep red trying to spot the same lube as Jimin had passed him, but they didn’t have it, and he didn’t want to be stood around trying to choose the right one, was there a right one? For one insane moment, he considered texting Jimin for his advice, before he realised just how fucking weird that would be and hastily paid for the groceries and headed home.

He ate with his family, he did his homework, he couldn’t bear to bring out the history project so that stayed in his bag. He wanted to jerk off that night, not even able to think of Jimin’s name without getting excited, but that seems weird too. So, with a huff of frustration and a slightly too hard dick, Yoongi makes himself go to sleep.

It’s with no small jolt that Yoongi realises when he wakes up that last lesson today is history. He’s going to be sat next to Jimin for an entire hour, knowing that Jimin has sucked his dick and Yoongi has touched Jimin’s.

He agonises all day, dresses carefully, makes sure he smells nice, makes sure he hasn’t dropped food down himself after lunch. When the last lesson finally rolls around Yoongi is more nervous than he’s ever been in his life.

He isn’t sure what he’s expecting, but it isn’t what he gets, which is nothing. If anything, Jimin is blanker than normal, barely talking to Yoongi, barely acknowledging his existence. And when Yoongi suggests Jimin come over to study that night, he’s rejected with what sounds suspiciously like a bullshit excuse.

Yoongi doesn’t get it, Jimin came on to him, so he must like him, right? He walks home alone that afternoon more confused than ever. Who sucks someone’s dick and then ignores them the next day?

Jimin’s had a shitty night, not his worst, but so many cops hanging around, looking at him sideways, forcing him to slink off where he should be doing good business. And to top it off, Koala had informed him just before he headed out that come Friday, he was going to have an apprentice with him. Some little punk kid with exactly zero running experience, and it was going to be up to Jimin to train him.

Giving up the night as a loss, Jimin heads back slightly early, jumping on what looked like a deserted bus, only to recognise the only other occupant, lounging right at the back in the centre, wolffish grin on his face.

“Little Mochi, long time no see,” the man drawls in his almost perfect Korean.

“Bambam,” Jimin nods.

He knows him, Bambam runs for the 7’s, Bangtan are in a truce with the 7’s but Bambam is still a rival, and technically right now, Jimin is on their patch.

“You lost?” Bambam asks him.

Jimin shakes his head, “shit night, heading home,” he told Bambam.

To his relief, Bambam sighs, “Yeah, it’s busy out there tonight huh?”

“Too busy,” Jimin agrees.

“You get home safe huh?” Bambam tells him, with just a hint of warning.

“Not looking to start anything,” Jimin tells him evenly.

“Good man,” Bambam says, clapping his hand on Jimin’s shoulder as he goes past, ready to get off, “see you around?”

Jimin gives him a little amused eyebrow raise, “no doubt,” he confirms.

Bangtan and the 7’s share a border, so he will definitely run into him again. And despite them being rivals, he and Bambam get on well, trust each other to follow the unwritten rules. Bambam may be a rival, but he’s a good guy.

Jimin also ignores Yoongi on Wednesday, and Thursday and by Friday Yoongi’s well and truly got the message. He grumpily finishes their supposed group project well ahead of the deadline, glad to get it out of the way and get Park fucking Jimin out of his head and out of his life. It hurts a little bit, but at least he got a blow job out of it, and his first lesson in boys and how much of an asshole they can be. He’s fine, really.

So, when Jimin bounces up to him on Friday in the cafeteria, exactly a week after the first time and in exactly the same manner, it’s all Yoongi can do not to punch his stupid smiling face.

“Hey, want to come over after school? I need to go out at 10 pm-ish but we can get more done?” Jimin offers.

“It’s done, and I’m busy,” Yoongi tells him, it is at least half the truth.

“Busy doing what?” Jimin smirks, having the audacity to trail his hand suggestively down Yoongi’s chest.

Yoongi smacks his hand off sharply, “none of your fucking business,” he bites out, stalking away from a very stunned and very small looking Jimin.

When Yoongi looks round, Jimin is surrounded by people, petting him, consoling him, shooting evil looks at Yoongi. They act like Jimin is the innocent party, if only they knew.

Safe to say when Jimin is presented with the rabbit toothed baby-faced idiot that he’s being forced to mentor just hours after Yoongi rejected him, he’s in a foul mood.

“What the fuck is this?” He spits at Mouse, gesturing at the kid who has the fucking cheek to be a good few inches taller than him.

“This is Bunny,” Mouse replies evenly. “Bunny meet Mochi.”

“Hi,” Bunny greeted him with a smile and a reach for a handshake.

Jimin stayed still.

“I’m not taking him, he’s about twelve, this is a fucking joke,” he spat.

“I’m sixteen,” Bunny replied softly.

“Jimin don’t be an asshole,” Mouse growled at him, breaking the cardinal rule of no real names.

“What’s his name,” Jimin breathed lowly, hardly daring to believe what Mouse has just done.

“Bunny,” Mouse told him.

Jimin shook his head, “you’ve just exposed me to this baby right before you want me to take him out? One little scare and he’s going to be shouting my real fucking name. What’s his? If he takes me down, you’d better believe I’m dragging him down too.”

“Look, I’m sorry, that was my mistake though, not his, there’s no need for you to know who he is,” Mouse told him evenly.

“What’s his name,” Jimin shouted, breathing hard.

“Jeon Jungkook,” Bunny told him softly, “I don’t scare easily, I’m not going to expose you or put you at risk, I promise.”

Jimin looked at him, he’d knowingly walked into the dealing life, so he’d better fucking keep up.

“Watch me, learn, keep your fucking mouth shut. Expose me to anyone and you won’t need to wait, I’ll end you on the spot,” Jimin threatens Bunny.

Bunny gulps, but nods.

“One night,” Jimin tells Mouse, “one wrong move and I’ll fucking leave him behind.”

“That’s the spirit,” Mouse told him, smiling knowingly, “I’m sure you boys will get on famously.”

Jimin rolled his eyes, reaching for his schoolbag, delving to the bottom for the real treasures it contained.

He checked it quickly, listing down what he was short on, not even bothering to tell Bunny what he was doing, the kid was watching anyway.

Mouse slinked off, leaving the two of them alone, Jimin still furious about his real name being exposed.

“What shall I call you when we’re out?” Bunny asked him softly, voice quiet.

“Just don’t fucking talk,” Jimin bit at him.

Bunny gulped again, nodding, “ok,” he confirmed.

“I’m serious, watch what I do, and then find your own way to do it. You need to stay hidden to the authorities but visible to people who want to buy. No one will trust you to start with, got to earn that trust. You’re going to get hurt, you really want to do this?” Jimin asked him, somewhat curious despite his anger with the general situation, this kid was really far too young. Jimin conveniently forgot he’d been running since he was fourteen.

“I need to,” Bunny nodded, looking sombre.

And that was something Jimin understood. He hadn’t come into dealing for the fun, he’d come in because he needed to feed himself and keep a roof over his head. With his dad long gone and his mum in the hospital more often than she was out, he needed a job, and no one was going to hire a fourteen-year-old schoolboy with no experience. Koala and Mouse were still at school then, and their sketchy reputation preceded them. They’d laughed at him to start with, a tiny defenceless little boy like him? So, he’d purposefully goaded someone in the playground, and proceeded to beat the living shit out of them right in front of Koala and Mouse. It wasn’t that so much that had impressed them, it was his acting afterwards, despite the hundreds of witnesses and the fact that the other kid had required hospital treatment and he had barely a scratch on him, Jimin had persuaded the teachers that the other kid had started it, and he’d acted in self-defence. He’d looked so frightened and so small the teacher had put their arm around him, comforting him as he was led away. Behind the teachers back, Jimin had given Koala a wink and a smirk, before dropping right back into his worried little boy act, and the school dealers had been sold to his skills.

He started with Sunshine, who was every bit as incredulous at Jimin’s addition to the team as he was now to Bunny’s. But Sunshine taught him well, taught him to find the customers and to sell, taught him to negotiate and when to walk away. And most importantly, taught him to fight, taking him to jujitsu and kendo classes until he black belted in both. Sunshine still worked the streets, not in the same way Jimin did. Sunshine was a dancer at heart, and he had favourite spots where he busked during the day. Between routines, when he was catching his breath and drinking water, he dealt. His customers knew where to find him and he got to do what he loved, it was perfect for him. By contrast, Jimin worked the night, he had to with school, visiting lots of locations where his regulars hung out, dipping in and out of pubs and bars, using one of his four fake id’s in random rotation. It was into this world that he took Bunny.

By the time the dawn was breaking, Jimin had to acknowledge the kid did well. He didn’t speak unless Jimin prompted him, but he watched, closely, and Jimin could see the moments he mentally noted down something. They had a relatively uneventful night, a couple of drunks needing moving away from them, couple of cops to disappear from, nothing out of the ordinary.

“Well?” Mouse asked when they got back.

Jimin handed over their takings, “steady,” he reported, “nothing to report.”

“Bunny?” Mouse questioned.

Jimin shrugged, “did what he was told.”

“That’s it?” Mouse asked.

“Got him to do a couple of deals, he did ok, bit shaky, needs more practice, needs to learn to fight,” Jimin told him.

Mouse nodded, “I’ll get Sunshine to sign him up for classes, we’ll start him easy, he going to be ok?”

Jimin looked Bunny up and down, appraising him, somewhat amused when Bunny stood up straighter.

“He’ll do,” he decided.

Mouse smiled happily, “excellent, right kid, go home, get some sleep, be back tonight at 8 pm, normally you’d go out at 10 pm but I want you to get in early, meet Sunshine, organise some self-defence and basic fighting classes.”

Bunny’s eyes widened at all the information, but he nodded, “yes sir,” he agreed softly.

“Sir,” Mouse snorted, “I like this one, maybe you should all be calling me sir.”

Jimin rolled his eyes, “pass,” he told Mouse.

By the time he left the sun was already up and he was bone achingly tired, making his way quickly home, crashing out to sleep almost immediately.

When he woke it was nearly 5 pm and he was starving, quickly ringing and ordering takeout, messing about on his phone until it arrived, not really concentrating until notification of an email from school popped up, a reminder about the history project. And then he was thinking about Yoongi and his temper tantrum in the cafeteria, what had that been about? 

“Hey, were you serious about the project being done? I’m sorry I haven’t helped much.” Jimin texted Yoongi.

Yoongi didn’t reply, Jimin’s food came, he ate, played on his phone for a bit, and then, finally.

“It’s done, I’ll hand it in Monday.”

“Ok, thanks Yoongi, that’s awesome, I totally owe you one,” Jimin replied, hoping that Yoongi could feel his sincerity. Having that project off his ass was a major relief.

On Monday Jimin made an immediate beeline for Yoongi, pulling him into a swift hug, trying not to be too disheartened when Yoongi stood stiff like a board until Jimin let him go.

“Thank you so much,” he smiled happily, “that thing was stressing me out so much.” He sidled in closer, so his last words were only for Yoongi, “come to mine after school? I owe you another BJ.”

He was smirking as he pulled away again, trying to not let it hurt too much that Yoongi looked blank, maybe even mildly disgusted by the suggestion.

“I’ll pass,” was all Yoongi told him, heading into the classroom and for his normal seat.

Jimin was going to sit next to him, hoping they could carry on flirting through the class, but Yoongi’s reaction confused him. He’d enjoyed the first blow job, right? So why did he look so appalled by the idea of another?

So Jimin sat at his old desk, alone, his usual partner in crime was still sitting with his project partner. He flashed Jimin a questioning look, asking if he was ok, and Jimin could only shrug.

The rest of the week went pretty similarly, Yoongi would speak to him if he spoke first, but only to reply to questions. And he never responded to text messages, Jimin began to wonder if Yoongi had blocked him.

Then on Friday, they were both asked to stay back after class, and their teacher was typically blunt.

“Did you both work on this project?” she started.

Jimin and Yoongi looked at each other briefly before turning back to the teacher and nodding simultaneously.

“Jimin, which bits did you contribute?” he was asked.

And he panicked, having not been a part of the project since the early planning stages he had very little idea of what Yoongi had turned in, didn’t even read it, and now he was totally kicking himself. 

“I…” he started, employing the biggest puppy dog eyes he could without appearing too obvious.

“This looks exclusively like Yoongi’s work,” the teacher told him gently.

Jimin blushed, “we did work together to plan it,” he defended quietly, “I was just struggling a bit with time and stuff, and Yoongi helped me.”

He knows it’s playing dirty to mention his time, knows the teaching staff are more than aware of his home situation and cut him some serious slack because of it. But Jimin was happy to play dirty when the need arose.

The teacher sighed, “Yoongi isn’t going to be able to take your exams for you though Jimin, and you’re falling behind quite significantly now.”

Jimin bowed his head, he knew, not only in history, although it was probably his worst subject, he was falling behind with a lot of things. Between trying to keep up with school, working, taking care of his mum and keep his home running he was just kind of drowning.

“I know,” he told the teacher in a voice so quiet it was barely audible, “I’m sorry, I’m trying.”

“We think you need some help Jimin, which is why, if Mr Min is amenable, we’re going to ask him to tutor you, bring you up to speed.”

Jimin’s head shot up, not expecting that in a million years, “umm, yeah, that would be good,” he agreed.

And Yoongi, Yoongi just sat there stunned.

Jimin turned to him, “please,” he asked softly.

Yoongi huffed out a long-suffering sigh, “fine,” he agreed, “but you have to actually work, or I’m out.”

“Excellent,” the teacher said, smiling happily, “I’ll leave you boys to sort out the details of what suits you best, but I think twice a week would be sensible. Yoongi, let me know if you need any resources to assist you.”

They both nodded, taking their leave from the teacher and heading home separately, and Jimin may have been slightly disappointed that Yoongi didn’t even say goodbye.

Tutoring Jimin isn’t as bad as he feared, sure he can’t knock off the flirting and he has the attention span of a dog outside a butcher’s shop, but Yoongi can see he’s trying.

It’s been four weeks since the project was turned in and they were called out. They’ve since re-turned in the project, this time with Jimin actually doing half of the work, and they’ve worked steadily through what they’ve already covered in class, Yoongi finding it useful revision, Jimin seemingly learning it all for the first time.

And four weeks into it, they’re civil, Yoongi isn’t hurt anymore over Jimin’s rejection of him and he’s wondering if they might actually end up being friends.

It's at five weeks when the shit really hits the fan.

They’re at school, it’s a normal day, they don’t even have a class together today, no reason for them to see each other. Yoongi heads to the boy’s bathrooms towards the end of lunch, for a quick piss before class starts back up in ten minutes or so. One of the cubicles is locked when he walks over to the urinals, not noteworthy in the slightest, until he’s halfway through his piss and there is a very tiny little breathy moan from the otherwise empty room. He has to have misheard, because it sounds like someone just came in there, more specifically, it sounds like Jimin just came, and Yoongi has flashbacks to jerking Jimin off in his bed, which is not where he needs his mind to go right now when his dick is in his hand.

He washes his hands, not paying attention to the cubicle where he can hear clothes being rearranged and the toilet flushing. He is resolutely not looking when the door opens, so Jimin’s voice startles him.

“Yoongi? That was you?” he asked, blush staining his cheeks.

For a mad second, Yoongi thinks Jimin is accusing him of orgasming in the school bathroom, so he just stares at him.

“I’m sorry,” Jimin continues, “point of no return,” and he smirks.

“You…?” Yoongi starts, “in there?”

Jimin nods.

“You jerked off at school?” Yoongi asks incredulously.

Jimin shrugs, “got horny.”

“At school?” Yoongi asks him again.

“Gym class, showers, I’m very gay,” Jimin tells Yoongi before smiling slyly. “Did you like listening?”

“What?” Yoongi choked out.

Jimin stepped in closer, too close, “can't help noticing your, umm, situation there,” he told Yoongi softly, nudging his hip slightly against Yoongi’s crotch, making Yoongi realise that thinking about Jimin, naked and cum covered on his bed, had had an effect.

“Let me suck your dick,” Jimin says in the most seductive tone Yoongi has ever heard from anyone, “please, you know I’m good, I’ll be good for you Yoongi, I promise.”

Yoongi’s mind must have evaporated or something because for the life of him he can’t figure out why he nods.

Jimin grins, taking him by the hand and leading him back to the very same stall he’s just been masturbating in, and the mental image of Jimin, dick in hand, makes Yoongi full-on twitch in his school trousers. And Jimin fucking sees it.

“Excited?” he asks, locking the door behind them and wasting no time getting onto his knees, “me too, you’ve got such a nice dick, perfect for sucking.”

Jimin reaches for Yoongi’s belt, making short work of unbuckling and unzipping him, making eye contact with Yoongi as he tugs both the trousers and his underwear over Yoongi’s ass and halfway down his thighs.

“So hard for me already,” Jimin whines, opening his mouth and starting to suck his way down Yoongi’s dick.

He has his hands on Yoongi’s hips, steadying himself, holding Yoongi, and Yoongi isn’t even looking, the sensations of Jimin’s wet and warm mouth are so much, he can’t look too.

Then Jimin’s hands are gone, and Yoongi is confused, looking down to see the positively sinful sight of Jimin’s plump lips stretched abound his dick, nose tickling at his pubic hair. Yoongi drops one hand to the top of Jimin’s head, cupping the back of his head carefully, not pushing him, just holding him. Jimin’s hands have dropped between his legs, scrabbling to undo his own trousers. When he gets his hand on his length, Jimin pulls off, looking up at Yoongi with pleading eyes,

“pull my hair,” he begs, “please Yoongi, pull my hair.”

Yoongi whimpers, running his fingers deep into Jimin’s hair and gripping him.

“Yes, perfect,” Jimin whines, sucking Yoongi back into his mouth.

One hand returns to Yoongi’s hip as Jimin bobs faster, chasing something, and in a startling moment of clarity, Yoongi realises Jimin is close, his hand working over his dick while he sucks Yoongi’s. 

Yoongi watches, watches Jimin sucking him, watches him jerking himself off, and then it’s too much.

“Jimin,” he gasps, “gonna cum.”

Jimin looks him in the eyes, acknowledging him, and then suddenly his eyes slam shut, his eyebrows furrow, and he cums on the floor between Yoongi’s legs. It’s enough, it’s too much, and Yoongi cums too, down Jimin’s throat again, but this time Jimin doesn’t jerk back in surprise, this time Jimin swallows him down, and Yoongi thinks he may never stop cumming.

He does, of course, maybe ten seconds before the bell signalling the end of lunch rings. They clean up in a hurry, both flushed and breathing hard, rushing off to their classes, and away from each other.

He is supposed to go to Yoongi’s tonight for tutoring, but how? He’d been jerking off in the bathroom, which wasn’t his fault really. He’d had gym before lunch, that would have been bad enough, glisteningly sweaty boys running about the place, with their macho posturing. But the showers were pure torture, naked guys, so many dicks, so many possibilities. Jimin always showered quick, and, apart from a little bit of good-natured ribbing about his shyness, no one took any notice. But it had been weeks since he’d been laid in any form, Yoongi had been the last one to touch him, and so sue him, he’d been painfully horny.

And of course, of course, Yoongi had been the one to walk in. He knew he was taking a risk, but figured if he jerked off quick, he might just get away with it. When someone had come in, he’d tried to stop, really tried, but his orgasm had been so close, so he bit his lip hard, and finished. 

He still doesn’t know if he’s more shocked that Yoongi had got hard listening to him, or that he’d let Jimin suck him off again. But it’s made him think, and yeah, maybe freak out a bit. Either way, he cannot face Yoongi tonight.

The truth is, no one has touched him since Yoongi because he hasn’t wanted anyone else to touch him, and he hadn’t touched anyone else either. He wants Yoongi, he wants Yoongi to want him, and it’s scaring the shit out of him. He hasn’t liked anyone since Dahyun and look what a fucking mess that turned out to be.

So, he doesn’t go to Yoongi’s that night, he avoids him at school for the rest of the week, he sees the hurt in Yoongi’s eyes, and he hates himself.

But they wouldn’t work, they couldn’t work. Despite what he looks like, Yoongi is a good guy, a sweet guy, and innocent guy. And Jimin isn’t. He is a drug dealer, a slut, a manipulative bastard, bad news. And Yoongi doesn’t deserve that. Yoongi deserves someone who will love him, take care of him, treat him like a prince. The sad truth is that Yoongi deserves better.


	3. Chapter 3

In the end, it was Taehyung who made Jimin get his head out of his ass, tackling him just over a week after the school bathroom blow job incident. Waking Jimin up in the middle of the afternoon after he’d fallen asleep on Taehyung’s bed again.

“Min,” Taehyung growled, shoving him non to gently on the shoulder, waking him from a very nice dream.

“What?” Jimin mumbled, trying to surreptitiously wipe the drool from the corner of his mouth.

“You’re doing it again,” Taehyung hissed.

“Hmm?” Jimin questioned, rolling over onto his back.

“Humping my goddamn bed in your sleep, what is wrong with you?”

Jimin blushed, registering far too late that he was probably at least halfway hard and definitely showing in his jeans.

“Fuck, sorry Tae,” he blurted out, sitting up too fast and curling over himself. “I need to get laid,” he muttered, mostly to himself.

“Not usually a problem for you,” Taehyung told him wryly.

And he wasn’t wrong, Taehyung was the only one that knew him, really knew him. Sure, he had a lot of friends at school, people to chat to and hang out with. And there was his gang too, Koala, Mouse, Sunshine and now Bunny, the kid was growing on him, sure he was still a bit nervy, but he was a hard worker. But people who knew everything? Just Taehyung. Taehyung knew about his family life, that Jimin was on his own for the vast majority of the time, Taehyung knew about his job, what he did to survive, and Taehyung knew about his personal life, about the men he slept with. So, it was no surprise that Taehyung very quickly picked up when something changed.

“This something to do with Yoongi?” Taehyung asked him.

Jimin shrugged, looking at Taehyung, trying to tell him without words what he was struggling to vocalise.

“Oh,” Taehyung said, realisation dawning, “do you like him?”

Jimin huffed out a frustrated noise, “no,” he denied. 

Taehyung didn’t even bother to respond, just raised one eyebrow, waiting for Jimin.

“Fine,” Jimin sighed, “maybe, but he hasn’t… he doesn’t…” Jimin tried.

“Wow,” Taehyung breathed, “ok, so you like him?” he checked.

Jimin nodded.

“Does he like you?” Taehyung asked.

Jimin whined, throwing himself facedown into Taehyung’s pillows, “I dunno,” he mumbled.

“Sit up you big baby,” Taehyung chuckled, “you guys are kind of friends now right? Hanging out when he’s tutoring you? Has he said anything? Does he even like guys?”

Jimin blushed, “he likes guys,” was all he confirmed.

It was enough, “Jimin, what did you do?”

“Mighthavefooledaroundabit,” he rushed out.

“Again, at half the speed,” Taehyung deadpanned.

“We might have, you know, a bit,” Jimin confessed.

Taehyung sighed, “why does this not surprise me? Do I want to know?”

Jimin shrugged, “I haven’t slept with him, he’s a virgin, and I think I might be the first guy he’s, you know, done stuff with.”

“Min Yoongi a virgin? Fuck off,” Taehyung exclaimed.

“I’m serious,” Jimin told him, “he’s really sweet.”

Taehyung gawped at him, then giggled, “he’s really sweet?” he repeated back, “fuck, you’ve got it so bad, so date him?”

Jimin shook his head, “I can’t, I fucked up,” he whined.

“What did you do?” Taehyung asked him seriously.

Jimin sighed heavily, explaining exactly what had happed, how he’d sucked Yoongi off, and then freaked out and ignored him, how they’d been caught cheating on the project, how Yoongi had been tutoring him and then finally, how Yoongi had caught him jerking off at school, and how he’d sucked him off again, and how they hadn’t spoken since.

“Jesus Jimin, you’re a fucking idiot,” was Taehyung’s response.

“I know,” he told Taehyung softly.

“You actually like him? For real? Because you’re kind of acting like a total jerk to him, you know that right?”

“I’m not,” Jimin protested weakly.

“Listen, I love you, but you are,” Taehyung told him seriously.

“Tae,” Jimin whined.

“What do you want?” Taehyung asked him, “you want to date him? Be boyfriends? Or do you want a fuckbuddy?”

Jimin swallowed, “fuckbuddy,” he guessed.

Taehyung shook his head, “I don’t think you do, I haven’t seen you like this since, well, you know who,” he told Jimin softly, “I think you actually really like him.”

To his horror, a lump started to grow in Jimin’s throat, “I can’t,” he whispered.

Taehyung pulled him in for a hug, “it’s ok to be scared,” he murmured into Jimin’s hair, “but don’t be mean to Yoongi, if you’re his first you don’t want to hurt him, do you?”

Jimin shook his head, clinging onto Taehyung and swallowing hard to try and make the goddamn lump go away.

“You’re going to have to talk to him, you know that right, be honest with him.”

Jimin pulled back, “everything?” he asked Taehyung incredulously.

“Maybe not all at once,” Taehyung smiled, “but at least tell him you like him and why you’re scared, go slow, stop randomly sucking him off and actually get to know him, let him in a bit.”

“Fine,” Jimin agreed, cuddling back into Taehyung, knowing he was right, having no idea of how to actually do it.

They were due for another tutoring session on Monday and, despite missing the last couple, Jimin forced himself to go to Yoongi’s house, wondering if he would actually be let in or not.

Yoongi was guarded, spiky, and Jimin didn’t blame him. He tried to listen to Yoongi teaching him, tried so hard to concentrate, but all that kept going around in his head were thoughts of how to talk to Yoongi, when to talk to him, what to say, and how to properly apologise. He should have thought about it more, because the jumbled mess of consciousness that randomly jumped out of him when Yoongi was halfway through a sentence was nothing short of totally mortifying.

“Look, I’m sorry I keep sucking you off and ignoring you, but I kind of like you and everything is just all fucked up because you’re nice and I’m an asshole and you haven’t done this before and I have but the guy was an even bigger asshole than me and got engaged behind my back and then got killed so I don’t really know what I’m doing but I think I want to be with you.”

It felt like Yoongi stared at Jimin for an entire minute, neither of them breathing, before Yoongi responded with,

“What?”

Jimin slumped down in his chair, face flaming, “don’t make me say it all again,” he said softly.

“I just…” Yoongi started, “your last boyfriend got engaged and then died?” he asked.

Jimin nodded.

“How did he die?” Yoongi asked, his face a mask of confusion and sympathy.

“He…” Jimin started, not wanting to go down the whole drugs route just yet, “he made some mistakes, messed with the wrong people, it was his fault,” he told Yoongi.

“He was engaged?” Yoongi asked next.

Jimin nodded again, “yeah, that kind of came out of nowhere, one minute we were banging and he was telling me he loved me, the next, he had a fiancé.”

“Fucking hell,” Yoongi breathed, “that must have really sucked.”

“Hurt like a motherfucking bitch if you want to know the truth, I pissed on his grave the day he was buried.”

“You…what?” Yoongi gawped, letting out a little giggle, “fuck, I’m sorry, you just look far too innocent.”

Then Jimin giggled too, at the very notion that he was innocent, breathing just a little bit easier, Yoongi was talking to him, they were talking, maybe he could do this.

“You like me?” Yoongi asked him softly, his own face colouring slightly.

Jimin nodded once again, “yeah,” he breathed.

“Ok,” Yoongi replied.

“Ok?” Jimin questioned.

“Yeah, I’m mean, you know,” Yoongi tried.

Jimin shook his head, “I don’t,” he confessed.

“Me either,” Yoongi laughed out awkwardly, “I mean you’re kind of giving me whiplash.”

Jimin winced, “I know, and I’m sorry, I’m an asshole, but I want to, you know, not be an asshole.”

“I’m not going to let you suck me off,” Yoongi told him out of nowhere.

“Never?” Jimin gasped out, more scandalised than he should be.

“Maybe, not yet, you keep disappearing,” Yoongi told Jimin softly, and Jimin could see in Yoongi’s expression how much it had hurt him.

“Do you want to hang out with me tomorrow at my place?” Jimin asked, “no homework, watch a movie or something?”

Yoongi thought about it, and Jimin’s heart clenched while he waited.

He got a little nod in response, “but I’m keeping all of my clothes on Park Jimin,” Yoongi told him, teasing him slightly.

“You won't even take your hoodie off if you get hot?” Jimin teased back.

“You just want to see the tattoo again,” Yoongi grumbled but he had a soft little smile on his face.

“You show me yours and I’ll show you mine,” Jimin joked back.

“You don’t have a tattoo Jimin,” Yoongi told him with an eye roll.

“And how do you know that?” Jimin bit back.

“You literally got completely naked the first time I went to your place,” Yoongi deadpanned back.

Jimin’s mouth fell open, “maybe I’ve had one done since then,” he recovered.

“You haven’t,” Yoongi told him confidently.

“No, I haven’t,” Jimin confessed, “but I do want one, one day.”

“You’ll never be as badass as me,” Yoongi told him with a grin.

Oh, if only he knew.

When Jimin didn’t turn up for tutoring after the second blow job, Yoongi could have kicked himself into the next century for being stupid enough to let him do it again. He can’t say he was entirely surprised, it seems to be Jimin’s forte, suck and go. Did the ignoring hurt him as much the second time? Probably not. Did it still hurt? Yeah.

And then Jimin did turn up and blurt out a whole mess of information that had Yoongi’s head spinning. He’d had a boyfriend, a pretty serious boyfriend by the sound of it if they were talking about being in love. If Jimin’s disappearing acts hurt, he can’t imagine what Jimin went through to have his boyfriend leave abruptly and then die. It was unreal.

So maybe he understands Jimin more now, his reticence to get involved makes sense, Jimin is scared. 

He’s not the only one, Yoongi may be vastly less experienced but Jimin’s behaviour has hurt, even if his motivations make more sense now. So, if they’re going to do this, if they’re going to try, Yoongi is going in with his eyes open and his feelings guarded.

He goes home with Jimin the following day, walking together, talking about random things. And they watch tv in the lounge, something occurring to Yoongi as they sit.

“Are your parents at work?” He starts curiously.

His own mum has always had a job that fits in around his school hours, so she’s mostly home when he is, even now he’s older. But he’s never seen anyone else at Jimin’s, which suddenly strikes him as odd.

To his surprise, Jimin blushes a bit,

“Not exactly,” he starts, “my dad… well, I don’t know, he left when I was five, and my mum is in hospital,” he tells Yoongi quietly.

For a second, Yoongi just stops, Jimin is alone?

“Who’s looking after you Jimin?” he asks, confused.

Jimin smiles softly, “I look after myself,” he tells Yoongi. The swaggering, full of himself Jimin giving way to the Jimin he usually sees at school, quiet and vulnerable.

“But how? You cook?” Yoongi asks.

Jimin giggles at that, “yes Yoongi I can cook,” he tells him, “been helping out my mum for years, and when she started to get sick, she taught me.”

“What’s wrong with her?” Yoongi asks, wondering if he’s crossing a line here.

“She’s got a brain tumour,” Jimin tells him, “sometimes she’s better than others. She’s not always in the hospital. When she is, I go and see her twice a week, she doesn’t want me to come every day.”

“Fuck, Jimin,” Yoongi breathes out.

He’s going to ask more, but Jimin’s phone rings, and he rolls his eyes when he sees who it is.

“I’m not late,” is the first thing he tells whoever is ringing him.

It’s a short conversation, but Jimin isn’t thrilled by it, sighing heavily as he hangs up.

“Fuck, I’m sorry Yoongi, I have to go to work early tonight,” Jimin tells him.

“Work?” Yoongi questions, Jimin has a job?

Jimin smiles at him again, “bills still need paying Yoongi,” he teases.

“You’re at school though,” Yoongi says.

“No shit,” Jimin deadpans back, “which is why I work at night. Normally don’t start till 10 pm but apparently, I have to go in early tonight.” He trails off, obviously going to say more but suddenly gets evasive.

“What do you do?” he asks him straight. A simple question, or so he thinks.

“I…” Jimin starts, huffing out a frustrated breath, “look, I want to tell you, I just kind of can’t.”

“Why? Is it illegal or something?” Yoongi jokes, trying to lighten the mood. But Jimin doesn’t reply, and Yoongi knows he’s somehow hit the nail on the head. “wait, really?”

“You can’t tell anyone,” Jimin starts, “if I tell you and it gets out…” Jimin shudders.

“I promise,” Yoongi whispers, unsure if he’s ready to hear.

“You remember two years ago, at school, there were those two guys, sketchy as fuck reputation?”

Like Yoongi could ever forget. They’d been untouchable, fellow students, older and younger, teachers and staff, no one could control them. But they were smart, so smart. No matter what accusation was levelled at them, what they got up to, nothing stuck. They breezed through the school as if they owned it, it wouldn’t have surprised Yoongi to find out that they did. 

He nodded, “yeah, the Kim brothers,” he confirmed.

Jimin pulled a disgusted face, “yeah them, but they’re definitely not brothers, eww,” he cringed.

Yoongi can’t help but smile a bit at Jimin’s reaction, of all things to disgust him about those two.

“They’re together, practically married since the fucking stone age,” Jimin told him, “had to watch them grind on each other far too many damn times.”

“Anyway, what about them?” Yoongi asked.

“They’re my bosses,” Jimin told him, “I do, umm, deliveries for them.”

And Yoongi isn’t stupid enough to not know that’s only a partial truth.

“Night deliveries?” he questions, “like food or something?” he prompts.

“Like drugs,” Jimin whispers.

“You’re a drug dealer?” Yoongi squeaks in a voice so high he’s kind of embarrassed it came from him.

He’s on his feet before he knows what’s happening, taking a step back from Jimin, “you’re a drug dealer?” he asks again, horrified and wanting to get out.

Jimin’s terror is written all over his face, “please Yoongi,” he begs as Yoongi reaches for his shoes, blindly stuffing his feet into them, wanting to escape.

“I’ve got to go,” Yoongi tells him.

Jimin looks like he might cry, but he nods like he understands, “please don’t tell anyone Yoongi,” he asks softly, not even following as Yoongi walks out of the door, closing it behind him and walking home with his head spinning.

When the door closes behind Yoongi with a soft click, Jimin suddenly can’t breathe, his heart is in his mouth, trying to beat its way right out of him. He sucks in little panicky breaths, curling in on himself, reaching for his phone and the one person who can help right now.

“Thought you were on a date?” came Taehyung’s deep voice, and Jimin can hear the smirk behind it.

“He’s gone,” Jimin chokes out, his voice wooden.

“Jimin? Min? fuck, what happened?” Taehyung asked him urgently.

“I told him, he’s gone,” is all Jimin can tell Taehyung, he can’t breathe in, he can’t breathe out, he might actually be having a heart attack right now.

“Are you at home?” Taehyung asks him urgently.

All Jimin can do is murmur out a confirmation and hold on until Taehyung gets there.

He’s fast, Jimin knew he would be, there really is no one else in this world he can rely on like Taehyung, and he was stupid to think he was safe to open up to Yoongi. Now everything is fucked up and he’s put himself in danger.

Taehyung lets himself in, wrapping himself carefully around Jimin soothing one big hand across his back and encouraging him to breathe.

It takes a while, but Taehyung being there makes it easier, and little by little the panic fades, he can breathe by himself again, and finally talk to Taehyung.

He tells him everything, from his confession yesterday to his honesty with Yoongi today, and the fact that he has to go into work early because of some bother with another group. 

“If Yoongi tells anyone,” Jimin chokes.

“Do you think he will?” Taehyung asks him seriously.

Jimin shrugs helplessly, “I don’t know,” he whimpers, “he looked so, I don’t know, disgusted I guess.”

“We’ll worry about that if it happens,” Taehyung tells him.

“They’ll put me back into care,” Jimin whispers, a few scared tears falling.

“Min, we won’t let them, you know my parents will have you if it comes to that right?”

“I can’t ask them to, it’s too much, I’ll leave, disappear,” Jimin says sadly.

“Don’t you fucking dare,” Taehyung growls at him, “promise me now. We’ll figure things out ok?”

And Taehyung sounds so sure, so confident, that Jimin relaxes a bit, allowing Taehyung’s assurances to wash over him, to fill him.

Taehyung soothes him, builds him back up and walks him to work, not leaving him until the last possible moment. And he knows when he gets home Taehyung will be waiting for him, ready to tuck him into bed for the couple of hours sleep he’ll manage to squeeze in before school. Taehyung carries him, and he couldn’t do this without him.

Yoongi isn’t expecting a random classmate to turn up the same night he’s walked out on Jimin, he knows Taehyung, but they don’t talk, aren’t friends, so his sudden appearance is a mystery. He doesn’t want to come in, doesn’t want to talk at Yoongi’s place, so they go out. Taehyung takes him to a park of all places, and, sitting side by side on the swings in the otherwise abandoned park, Taehyung talks. Yoongi had no idea that he and Jimin were as close as they obviously are. He knew they were friends, but Jimin is friends with a lot of people, not like this though. Taehyung speaks for a while, he’s careful, measured but stern. He doesn’t make excuses for Jimin’s behaviour, but he implores Yoongi to think seriously about what Jimin has trusted him with and think about it he does with the information he’s been given.

Once he’s back home, alone in bed, it’s all he can think about. Thinking about Jimin, no doubt out by now, working, dealing drugs, how could he? But also, how could he not? Jimin was alone, no dad, sick mother, not old enough to legally work. Yoongi had questioned Taehyung why Jimin wasn’t on the radar of social services, getting help from the authorities, but Taehyung had just shaken his head, telling him that was Jimin’s story to tell if he wanted to. And Yoongi didn’t know, but from the look on Taehyung’s face, something had gone down there too. How many more secrets did Jimin have? 

Jimin was soft, an angel, pale pink hair, pastel colours and big puppy dog eyes. But Yoongi was beginning to realise that Jimin was dealing with far more than anyone should have to deal with in a lifetime, never mind at such a young age. Jimin was scared and guarded, but with good reason, and he had tried to be honest with Yoongi, and Yoongi had run out on him.

Jimin said he was an asshole, but maybe Yoongi was too, and maybe it’s time he tried to let Jimin in the way Jimin was trying to let him in.


	4. Chapter 4

They date tentatively, taking their time, Jimin doing his best to gain Yoongi’s trust, Yoongi doing his best to accept Jimin for who he is. 

For Jimin, Yoongi is an escape from his often harsh reality, working, school, his mum. Yoongi is easy, there’s no pressure, and he’s so nice to cuddle with. It takes a while, but one night, before Jimin leaves for work, sleepy and relaxed and reluctant to go, Yoongi plants a soft kiss on his lips, telling him to have a good night and to stay safe. And Jimin floats through his entire night, the memory of the kiss making him smile the whole time.

After that the floodgates are opened, little pecks become longer kisses, cuddling becomes making out. And then Jimin has a lapful of Yoongi, grinding subconsciously on his almost painfully hard dick, and after so many weeks with only his hand for company Jimin is close, too close, and he has to stop.

He pulls off Yoongi’s delicious mouth with a regretful whine.

“Fuck, hang on,” he begs, holding Yoongi’s hips to stop him moving, breathing hard, trying to calm himself down a bit. The weight of Yoongi on his crotch isn’t helping one bit.

“What’s up?” Yoongi asks, looking flushed and gorgeous.

“Just need a sec,” Jimin told him.

Yoongi doesn’t reply, but Jimin can see the doubt flicker across his face, and he smiles.

“Nothing bad, I’m just worked up,” he confessed.

“Well yeah, me too,” Yoongi told him, and Jimin knew, they’d both been hard for a while.

He shook his head, “really worked up,” he told Yoongi quietly.

“I wanna touch you,” Yoongi replied, not meeting his eyes, looking down between them instead.

“Fuck Yoongi,” Jimin whined, “please.”

Yoongi shuffled back slightly, taking his weight off Jimin’s dick and reached down, popping the button on his way too fucking tight jeans, sliding the zip down, making Jimin moan out softly at the relief.

Yoongi touched tentatively, mapping out Jimin’s shaft with his long fingers, slipping his hand right into Jimin’s underwear to grip him, to stroke him. It was so fucking good Jimin groaned, thrusting a bit in Yoongi’s perfect grip, wanting more, wanting for him never to stop. He looked down, watching Yoongi touch him, not wanting to forget.

“Can I touch you too?” He asked, grunting out as Yoongi squeezed over his head, making a little bead of precum pearl at his slit, “please, fuck, I’m not going to last.”

Yoongi nodded, and Jimin didn’t hesitate, getting Yoongi’s dick out with almost indecent haste, pulling him close so their dicks were almost touching. This was new, this was really fucking hot.

Yoongi didn’t stop jerking him off, teasingly, but the minute Jimin got his hand properly around Yoongi he came, hard and messily all over Yoongi’s t-shirt, groaning out lewdly, leaving Yoongi high and dry as he shuddered out his climax.

Yoongi was a fucking mess, and still hard, after a few seconds recovering, Jimin grasped him again, feeling the slide his own cum had added, trying not to think too much lest he makes himself hard again.

Yoongi followed not long after, cumming between them, adding more mess to their already filthy clothes. Their dicks may be spent now, lying softening between them, but neither of them bothered to cover up immediately, kissing hard again.

“Felt so fucking good,” Jimin mumbled against Yoongi’s lips.

Yoongi is half expecting Jimin to disappear on him again, to go cold and ignore him after they’d gone so far, but Jimin doesn’t, Jimin stays. Jimin bounds up to him at school the morning after with a beautiful smile on his face and plants a chaste peck on Yoongi’s lips and cuddles up to him for a second before they’re caught by teachers and forced to separate. And Yoongi is relieved.

Trusting Jimin isn’t easy, he has a hell of a history, some Yoongi still doesn’t know, but as the days and then the weeks fly by, Jimin proves himself more, opens up more, and their bond grows.

They’re at Jimin’s one day after school, hanging out, Yoongi watching Jimin open his post, mostly his mums post really, but Jimin sorts it diligently into things he can deal with covertly like bills to be paid, and things his mother will have to deal with. Thankfully that pile is small, but as Jimin rips into the last but one envelope, he lets out a little distressed squawk, his hand shaking as he reads the letter.

“Min?” Yoongi questions carefully.

To his concern, Jimin’s face is slightly flushed and he can see his eyes are on the verge of too watery, he looks on the edge of panic.

Jimin shakes his head, “it’s fine, it’s nothing,” he says, scanning the letter again as if to make completely sure, placing it into the pile for his mum to look at.

Yoongi looks and can see from the letterhead that it's from social services, but something has clearly spooked Jimin and, once he’s opened the last envelope and placed the contents into the pile for recycling, Yoongi holds open his arms for Jimin to crawl into.

He does so without speaking, curling into Yoongi’s chest, and Yoongi can feel his heart pounding. He strokes Jimin’s hair soothingly, not understanding but needing to comfort him anyway. And he decides to take a risk.

“Have you been in care Jimin?” he asks softly.

Jimin nods briefly, curling into a smaller ball in Yoongi’s lap, like he was trying to disappear entirely.

“You don’t have to tell me anything, but it wasn’t good was it?” Yoongi asked.

Jimin sighed, sitting himself up slightly, although he didn’t look up, “I’ll never go back,” he whispered fiercely, “I’ve told Taehyung, I’ll disappear first, they’re never taking me back.”

“It’s ok,” Yoongi told him, “you’re ok, they don’t want to take you back right?”

Jimin shook his head, “no, just need my mum to fill out a thing to say she doesn’t need help with me, it’s an annual thing now, she won’t let me go either.”

“She’s ok with you being alone?” Yoongi asked.

Jimin glared at him, anger flashing across his face briefly, “she wants to be with me,” he spat out, “but she can’t.”

“Hey,” Yoongi defended, “I know that, you know what I mean.”

Jimin sighed heavily, “I know, I’m sorry, it’s just, me being here, by myself, it just better than the alternative.”

“What did happen Jimin?” Yoongi asked him straight.

“Abuse,” Jimin mumbled, “she went into the hospital for the first time when I was nine, by the time she came out I was skin and bone and bruised to fuck, first foster parents were assholes.”

Yoongi couldn’t have been more horrified, “they starved you?” he checked.

Jimin nodded, “and beat the shit out of me.” He rubbed his thumb across the back of his left hand, “got a self-healed broken bone in here too, you can feel the lump because it wasn’t straightened properly.”

Yoongi swallowed hard, “fuck,” he breathed.

Jimin nodded, “better than the second though,” he told Yoongi.

Yoongi’s heart clenched, “second? You went back?”

Jimin nodded, “mum went mental at them after the first time, threatened to sue, but then got really sick again and back in I went.”

“They weren’t better?” Yoongi asked, almost scared to hear the answer.

Jimin shook his head, “got fed, didn’t get beaten, did get sexually abused,” he intoned flatly.

“What the absolute fuck,” Yoongi choked out.

“I was fourteen the next time she got hospitalised, and I begged her not to tell social services, and she didn’t. And you know how I’ve been surviving ever since,” he concluded softly.

“Drugs,” Yoongi said softly.

Jimin smiled slightly, “dealing, not taking,” he said.

“Does your mum know?” Yoongi asked.

Jimin nodded, “she isn’t happy, she’s scared for me, but it's better than the alternative, if I don’t work, bills don’t get paid and we lose the house, it isn’t much, but it's ours and neither of us wants to be on the street.”

“And when she’s better?” Yoongi asked hopefully, “she can go to work, and you can quit dealing?”

Jimin’s expression was nothing short of heart breaking, “Yoongi she isn’t going to get better,” he said oh so quietly, “she’s dying. The reason she’s in the hospital so much is because of trials, anything that’ll give her a little bit more time, she’s trying to hang on as long as she can, until I’m legally an adult.”

A couple of tears slipped down his face, and he hastily wiped them away.

“Fuck,” Yoongi choked out around the huge painful lump in his own throat, “she must love you so much.”

Jimin sobbed, just once, nodding as more tears fell, “she does,” he agreed.

“Can I meet her?” Yoongi asked, pulling Jimin to him, unable to bear the pain in his face any longer.

Jimin pulled back, looking surprised, “you want to?” he asked.

Yoongi nodded, “if she’s ok with that,” he told Jimin.

Jimin smiled the first genuine smile in what felt like hours, nodding, “she’s been kind of pestering me,” he admitted shyly.

Yoongi smiled back, “what have you been saying?” he asked.

Jimin blushed, “just stuff,” he hedged.

Yoongi giggled just a bit, “I’ll just ask her,” he told Jimin cheekily.

Jimin looked shocked for a second, smiling back, “maybe this isn’t such a good idea,” he grumbled.

But good idea or not, three days later, the two headed to the hospital where Jimin’s mum was, and he was noticeably jumpy.

“She’s bald,” he blurted out on the journey, “and kind of skinny, and she might be tired.”

Yoongi reached for Jimin’s hand, squeezing it reassuringly.

“She’s sick, I’m not going to judge her for not being a fucking supermodel you know,” he told Jimin softly.

Jimin sighed out in a big huff, “I know, I’m sorry, you’re the only one who’s met her apart from Taehyung and doctors for a really long time.”

Jimin wasn’t wrong, his mum was frail-looking and had a beanie on to keep her head warm, but her smile was as big as Jimin’s was when they entered the room, and she grabbed him in a fierce embrace before turning to appraise Yoongi.

“You were right,” she told Jimin, “he’s beautiful.”

“Mum,” Jimin groaned, dragging over a second chair for Yoongi so they could both sit.

She rolled her eyes at him, “I could have said worse,” she smirked, making Jimin blush harder, and Yoongi couldn’t help letting out a little giggle.

“You stole my hat too,” Jimin grumbled, eying her head.

“You left it here, now its mine,” she smiled triumphantly, “so make sure to take your boyfriend when you leave.”

She was, Yoongi decided, exactly like Jimin, same gorgeous smile and quick wit, it was clear just how close they were and, if it hadn’t been for her appearance, Yoongi would never have known she was ill.

They only stayed for an hour, Jimin was very quick to pick up on his mum’s cues that she was getting tired, and hugged her tightly and tenderly before they left.

“Take care of this one,” she told Jimin softly, “let him take care of you a bit ok? He’s a good one.”

They went out that night, Jimin had agreed the night off with his bosses, and he just wanted to go out, get a bit drunk and fucking dance.

The club wasn’t one he dealt in, specifically chosen because of that fact, he didn’t need his regulars reminding Yoongi what his sordid little job was.

For the most part, he was happy though, Yoongi knew everything, and he was still there, and he’d even met and charmed his mum. Celebratory drinks were in order.

Yoongi wasn’t much of a dancer he found out, his awkward moves making Jimin smile indulgently before he pulled Yoongi in closer and led him.

They’d been dancing for maybe an hour, grinning at each other and shouting the odd comment over the music, when a pair of arms wrapped around him from behind, a distinctly male crotch was ground into his ass and a kiss planted sloppily on his neck. Before he could even react, one of the hands slid up his chest and pinched his nipple. Jimin was just about ready to punch whoever it was in the fucking face when he realised he knew him.

“Jackson, what the fuck?” he spat out.

“Mochi,” Jackson smirked back, “you’re really fucking lost tonight hmm?”

“I’m not working,” Jimin told him.

“And why should I believe that?” Jackson asked him.

This was more dangerous than Jimin would have liked to be dealing with when he had Yoongi with him. Jackson was high ranking with the 7’s, and definitely not to be messed with.

“Seen me doing anything?” he challenged.

Jackson smiled lazily, “I know you’re smarter than that,” he told Jimin.

Jimin shrugged, “search me then, haven’t got my bag.”

“Don’t mind if I do,” Jackson told him, beginning to roam his hands over Jimin’s body.

“What the fuck?” Yoongi asked angrily.

“’s ok, I know him,” Jimin said, just as Jackson reached his crotch and gave his dick a squeeze.

“Excited honey?” Jackson murmured in his ear.

“Was fucking dancing with my boyfriend,” Jimin grumbled when Jackson finally let his dick go and continued his search.

Seemingly satisfied, Jackson stopped touching, before facing Jimin and grabbing his ass firmly with two hands, “got anything inside hmm? Do I need to check?”

“I’m a dealer, not a fucking smuggler,” Jimin hissed, slapping at Jackson’s hands, catching himself on the ass when Jackson suddenly let him go.

“So, boyfriend?” Jackson asked, looking Yoongi up and down, “who do you work for baby? Haven’t seen you around before.”

“I don’t, work, for anyone,” Yoongi choked out.

“You sure?” Jackson asked, “maybe I need to frisk you too hmm?”

Jimin had had enough, “alright, knock it off Jackson,” he told him, “I’m clean, he’s not part of this, we’re out on a fucking date ok?”

“He is very pretty Mochi,” Jackson said, reaching out one hand to cup Yoongi’s face and swipe one thumb across his lips, “care to share?”

“Boyfriend, not fuck buddy,” Jimin told him, “so hands off.”

“Come on,” Jackson wheedled, “I’ve done enough for the night, haven’t had a threesome in a while, you down?”

Yoongi’s eyes nearly popped right of his head, and Jimin shook his firmly, “we’re not interested,” he asserted, “sorry Jackson.”

Jackson huffed out in frustration, leaning in close to Yoongi, almost close enough to kiss him, but not quite.

“Ever get bored of Mochi here, find me, ok pretty one?”

With that parting shot, Jackson disappeared into the crowd.

“What the fuck was that,” Yoongi choked out shakily.

“That was Jackson,” Jimin told him tiredly, “dealer, rival gang, we’re on their territory.”

Yoongi looked terrified, “why did we come then? Are you in danger?”

Jimin couldn’t help giggling, “no, I mean, if I was dealing in here, then yes, it’s not our territory, but visiting? It's fine.”

“Why did he call you Mochi?” Yoongi asked.

“We don’t use our real names,” Jimin told him.

“You’re Mochi?” Yoongi asked with a little smirk.

Jimin rolled his eyes, “I was short with a round face,” he grumbled, “fucking Mouse picked it out.”

“Mouse?” Yoongi asked.

“Yeah, Mouse and Koala are my bosses,” Jimin told him.

“You have to call your boss Koala with a straight face?” Yoongi asked giggling.

Jimin grinned back, “yep, could be worse, our newbie is Bunny, suits him too, kind of looks like one.”

“This is fucking surreal,” Yoongi told him shaking his head, “I need another drink.”

By the time they got back to Jimin’s place they were both a little worse for wear, propping each other up and giggling, and Yoongi was still kind of hung up on Jackson.

“He touched your dick,” he grumbled petulantly.

Jimin snorted, “to check I didn’t have drugs in my underwear.

Yoongi pouted, “who the fuck wants to take something that’s been in your underwear?”

Jimin giggled, and pushed Yoongi towards his bedroom, “you maybe?” he suggested.

“’m not taking drugs,” Yoongi told Jimin, struggling to work out how to take off his jeans with his drunk fingers.

“That’s a good plan Yoongi,” Jimin laughed, helping Yoongi to get unbuckled and unzipped.

Once down to his underwear and stuffed into one of Jimin’s oversized t-shirts to sleep in, Yoongi climbed into the bed, holding his arms out for Jimin.

“Come on,” he grumbled, “wanna touch your dick.”

“Yoongi,” Jimin warned, thankful that he was at least slightly more sober than Yoongi, “tomorrow huh?”

“No,” Yoongi muttered petulantly, “wanna touch now, want you to suck me off, want you to fuck me.”

Yoongi was whining, and half groping himself, but definitely too drunk.

“Let’s talk tomorrow huh?” Jimin told him, sliding into bed, cuddling Yoongi close and trying to ignore the way he immediately started to hump against his leg.

“Can’t wait,” Yoongi gasped, “need you now, please.”

“You’re too drunk,” Jimin told him.

Yoongi stopped, “you can be too drunk to have sex?” he asked, sounding scandalised.

Jimin couldn’t help laughing, pecking Yoongi softly on the lips, “you can be too drunk to consent, you can be too drunk to be safe, we need to talk tomorrow ok?”

“But I’m fuckin’ horny now,” Yoongi grumbled, his hips starting to move again, his hands roaming over Jimin’s back and cupping his ass.

It felt good, so good, but Jimin knew he couldn’t do anything with Yoongi so drunk.

“You can get off if you need,” he told him softly.

Yoongi huffed, and stopped moving, “’s no fun when you don’t join in.”

“I’m sorry,” Jimin told him, “tomorrow, I promise.”

Yoongi muttered something unintelligible, and rolled over, thankfully releasing Jimin and his now hard dick.

He waited until Yoongi was definitely asleep, before slipping out of the bedroom and jerking off as quietly as he could in the bathroom, returning shortly afterwards to his sleeping boyfriend, thinking as he fell asleep just how lucky he was to have him.

The morning after the night before was nothing short of mortifying for a painfully hungover Yoongi, but it was too late, it was out there now, Jimin knew he wanted to have sex with him, and so it was just a matter of time.

Despite drunken Yoongi’s bravado and spectacularly horny lack of boundaries, they didn’t just jump straight into sex. Although Jimin’s insistence that they hold off that night was greatly appreciated, and made Yoongi trust him more, they’d barely started to really touch each other. So, they took things slow. Mutual hand jobs became blow jobs became fingering. And along the way, Jimin taught Yoongi all he knew and, by the time the hot sticky summer gave way to the welcome coolness of the autumn, Yoongi was ready.

The first time Yoongi pushed into Jimin, he thought he might die. He knew from fingering him how tight Jimin could feel, especially when he came, clenching desperately around Yoongi’s fingers, squirming and writhing and riding out his orgasm. But nothing prepared Yoongi for what Jimin felt like around his dick. He was warm, really warm, and tight and, despite Jimin sucking him off earlier, Yoongi knew he wasn’t going to last. He’d barely pushed all the way in before he had to stop, panting hard, trying to control himself long enough to pleasure Jimin. And Jimin had pulled him down to kiss him, understanding. And then he could move again, starting gently, working out what felt good for them both. It hadn’t taken long before Jimin yanked one of his legs high, spreading himself wide and begged for Yoongi to fuck him harder, and faster. He came before Jimin did, watching sheepishly as Jimin jerked himself to completion as his orgasm raged through him. Then Jimin came too, clenching hard, spilling over his stomach, a look of bliss scrunching up his beautiful features. 

The condom got tied off and dropped unceremoniously on the floor and Jimin wiped the majority of the cum from himself with the t-shirt he’d been wearing, and then they clung to each other, not talking, sharing the moment.

They dozed off for a bit, then ate together, grumbling about the fact Jimin had to go to work later that night. They were still naked when they started kissing again, both of them swiftly getting aroused again despite the orgasms they’d already had. And Yoongi knew what he wanted.

“Fuck me?” he asked Jimin quietly.

“You want to?” Jimin checked between kisses.

Yoongi nodded, “please.”

“I’m gonna go slow,” Jimin told him, “stop me ok, if you’re not happy.”

Yoongi smiled back, “of course.”

Jimin kissed him once more on the lips, and then started to make his way down Yoongi’s body, kissing his way down to his happy trail.

“Lube,” Jimin asked, waiting for Yoongi to pass it to him.

Jimin had fingered him before, this wasn’t new, he’d opened him up, stroked and probed at Yoongi’s prostate and given him some wickedly intense orgasms that way.

Still, Jimin was careful, kissing and sucking at the inside of Yoongi’s thighs as he pushed inside him.

Two fingers were normal, Yoongi was used to two, two felt good. But it was definitely different, he could feel Jimin avoiding his prostate, and he was separating his fingers inside. It was, different, not painful, definitely not as weird as the first few times Jimin fingered him, but his face must have given him away because Jimin stopped.

“Am I hurting you?” he checked.

Yoongi shook his head, “feels odd, not hurty, odd.”

Jimin winced a bit, “gonna need to get you to three, maybe four, or I am going to hurt you,” he told Yoongi.

Yoongi’s eyed widened a bit because it hadn’t occurred to him when it really should have. He always fingered Jimin with three though, today had been no different. But it was going to be different for him. He could do this.

He nodded to Jimin, “ok,” he agreed.

“Yoongs if it hurts please let me know ok, I don’t want it to hurt you.”

“Ok,” he agreed.

Jimin worked slowly, excruciatingly slowly, and the third finger definitely made Yoongi feel fuller than he ever had before, but it was ok.

“Yoongs?” Jimin checked after approximately a thousand years, “I think you’re ready.”

Yoongi half sat up, the sight of a naked and aroused Jimin still three fingers deep in him making his own arousal slam into him like a fucking train.

“Yeah, ok,” he panted out.

Jimin pulled his fingers out, kneeling between Yoongi’s legs, rolled a condom on, and slicked himself with lube, ready.

“You sure,” he asked one last time.

Yoongi just nodded.

It wasn’t what he’d expected. Jimin’s dick felt huge against him, pushing into him. It didn’t hurt, but it was overwhelming, and Jimin had barely started to slide in before Yoongi had to stop him.

“Hang on,” he gritted out, “please.”

“Sore?” Jimin checked, his hips freezing in place.

Yoongi shook his head, “no, just, a lot.”

Jimin leant down to kiss him, pecking him softly on the lips, “no rush,” he breathed.

Yoongi took a couple of deep breaths, “ok,” he said, “I’m ok.”

“More?” Jimin checked.

Yoongi nodded, “slowly,” he asked quietly.

Jimin pushed in a bit more, spreading Yoongi wider than ever, and yep, that stung.

His little intake of breath was enough to stop Jimin.

“God Yoongi, I’m sorry,” he apologised.

Yoongi huffed out a little frustrated breath, “no I am, why can’t I do this, you made it look easy,” he grumbled, half mortified.

Jimin smiled fondly, “takes practise, I’ve got an idea, might be better if you rode me, then you’re in control ok? Might be less scary.”

“I’m not scared,” Yoongi told him.

“You’re tense which won’t help,” Jimin told him, “I’m going to pull out ok? Slowly, then we’ll try again?”

Jimin pulling out felt weird too, but once he was out, Yoongi could breathe again, and he realised Jimin was right, he’d been tense.

“We can stop,” Jimin told him.

“Don’t want to, want to get your goddamn dick in me ok?” Yoongi growled.

Jimin giggled, moving to the head of the bed, propping himself up against his pillows so he was comfortable.

“Come and ride me then honey,” he grinned.

Jimin helped Yoongi into his lap, helped him to find the right position, held his dick so Yoongi could sit on him.

“Ok, when you’re ready,” Jimin told him.

And sitting on Jimin was much easier than waiting for Jimin to slide into him, Jimin had been right, being in control gave him much more confidence and, before he knew it, he was sat down on Jimin’s thighs, fully impaled on his dick.

Jimin pulled him in for a kiss, holding him close, waiting until he was ready to move.

It was much harder work than he was expecting, trying to bounce in Jimin’s lap, and it wasn’t long before his thighs were burning, unused to the position they were in.

“Jimin, fuck,” he whined, “hurts.”

“Hurts?” Jimin asked in alarm, holding Yoongi still, “where?”

“Thighs,” Yoongi pouted.

Jimin giggled, “fucking scared me then, let’s move hmm?”

Yoongi nodded, pulling himself slowly off Jimin, collapsing onto his back, giggling at his shaking thighs.

“Roll over?” Jimin suggested.

Yoongi nodded, tucking his dick up against his stomach.

“Gorgeous,” Jimin breathed, pushing one of Yoongi’s knees up and out slightly, pushing back into him, lying along Yoongi’s back and holding one of his hands, lacing their fingers together.

“Oh fuck, Yoongi, feel so fucking good,” Jimin groaned.

He angled his hips slightly, and then pushed hard into Yoongi’s prostate, and holy fucking shit.

“Oh god, fuck, yes, there,” Yoongi babbled, “more, harder, please.”

Jimin sped up, carefully, but Yoongi was beyond that, he needed him, wanted him, wanted it all.

“Harder,” he begged.

Jimin did, ramming into him, pushing Yoongi quickly to the edge.

“Don’t stop,” he gasped out, clenching hard around Jimin as he came messily onto the bed.

Jimin followed not long after, and Yoongi got to feel him, pulsating rhythmically inside him, reviving his own waning orgasm. And for a minute afterwards, he could only gasp for breath.

In the aftermath, all he could do was smile. Grinning to himself at the slight discomfort inside him as they showered, feeling the ghost of Jimin in him, feeling the ghost of Jimin around him.

He didn’t want to let Jimin go that night, pulling him back multiple times for one last kiss.

But Jimin had to work, had to go, and so they parted, both still glowing, both still smiling, Yoongi promising to wait at Jimin’s for him until the morning so they could walk to school together.

Jimin was an angel, a messed up flawed angel, but one nevertheless. And Yoongi couldn’t be happier that Jimin was his.


	5. Chapter 5

Yoongi waited as long as he could at Jimin’s the next morning, dressed in his uniform, pacing the floor, wondering just what the fuck was keeping his boyfriend.

He wasn’t answering his phone either, and Yoongi was terrified something had happened.

He ran into school at the last possible minute, hoping against hope that Jimin had gone straight there, thanking whatever divine provenance that had made first lesson history.

But Jimin’s seat next to Taehyung was empty, and one look at Taehyung’s face, Yoongi knew he didn’t know where Jimin was either.

They couldn’t talk, shooting each other worries glances as the hour ticked by.

“Where is he?” Taehyung demanded the second they were out of the door.

“I don’t know,” Yoongi told him, he didn’t come home this morning, he’s not answering his phone. Fuck, Tae, what if something’s happened to him?”

“How do you know he’s not at home?” Taehyung checked.

“I stayed the night,” Yoongi told him, “I was waiting for him.”

“Was he ok last night?” Taehyung asked, “anything weird happen?”

And Yoongi’s heart nearly fell out of his ass, had Jimin run because they’d had sex?

His face must have given him away, Taehyung was suddenly frantic.

“What? Yoongi? What happened?”

“We slept together,” Yoongi told him flatly.

“Well yeah, that doesn’t surprise me,” Taehyung told him.

Yoongi shook his head, “properly, had sex, for the first time.” He swallowed hard, “he’s run again hasn’t he?”

It fucking hurts so much, he thought they were past all of this, that Jimin trusted him, that he could trust Jimin. But maybe he can’t, and he kind of wants to cry right now.

“No,” Taehyung told him fiercely, “he hasn’t run, he wouldn’t, somethings wrong.”

He whipped out his phone, unfortunately caught by a passing teacher who barked at him to either put it away or lose it.

“Meet me at lunch ok?” Taehyung told him just before they had to part, “we’ll figure this out, he probably just fell asleep somewhere dumb or something.”

The next couple of lessons were excruciating, each minute dragging on and on until Yoongi felt like he might just snap from the tension. And yet when the bell finally rang for lunch, he was strangely reluctant to find Taehyung, to have his fears confirmed.  
He needn’t have worried, from Taehyung’s pale face and furrowed brow he could tell there was no news.

“His phone is dead,” was the first thing Taehyung reported, “it was ringing out but now it’s going straight to messages.”

Yoongi nodded, he’d had the same.

Taehyung huffed out, “I don’t know what to say Yoongi, but whatever’s going on, it’s not because of last night, you know that right?”

Yoongi just shrugged, he should know that, he should trust Jimin, but Jimin had form for disappearing, for panicking, for retreating.

“Fuck, please Yoongi, just, god I don’t fucking know,” Taehyung exclaimed, running his hands frustratedly through his hair. “if it was the sex, he’d still be talking to me, right?”

Yoongi looked at him, “would he?” he asked softly.

“Well eventually yes, you know him.”

Yoongi smiled sadly, “thought I did,” he told Taehyung, walking away quickly before he really did start to fucking cry.

He couldn’t stay at school, couldn’t keep going through the motions when his entire chest felt like it was being crushed. He went straight from Taehyung to the nurse’s office, spinning some bullshit story about not feeling well since yesterday but that he was getting worse and he wanted to go home. He never did this, not once before, so he was believed, his mum was called, and he was sent home.

Once home, past his mums fussing, he made his way to his bedroom, climbing into bed fully clothed, wrapping himself in his duvet, and finally letting the tears fall.

He slept on and off for two days, not venturing out of his room for anything other than the bathroom and water. He couldn’t eat, just the thought made him want to retch. He kept a close eye on his phone, but there was nothing, no messages, no phone calls, nothing.

On Friday, he went back to school. Face puffy, eyes red, head still not completely engaging in reality. His first couple of lesson teachers were gentle with him, even his maths teacher who was usually pretty harsh, so Yoongi knew he looked like shit, he didn’t care. Nothing had hurt like this did, ever. He couldn’t get Jimin off his mind. He wondered if Jimin’s ex had hurt him this badly, if Jimin was dead would he piss on his grave? But he wouldn’t, he wasn’t really angry, just deeply deeply hurt.

Taehyung caught him at lunchtime again, looking much brighter than he felt, throwing a matey arm around Yoongi that made him simultaneously want to throw himself into Taehyung’s arms for a hug and also to punch him.

“Hey, fucking relief huh?” Taehyung asked.

“What?” Yoongi croaked at him.

“Jimin being ok, he rang me, must have rung you too?” Taehyung continued.

Yoongi just looked at him for a moment, his brain processing. Jimin was ok, ok enough to ring Taehyung, but not to ring him.

“Fuck you,” he breathed, not really directed at Taehyung.

“Yoongi?” Taehyung questioned.

“He rang you?” he asked.

Taehyung nodded, “yeah, last night, he’s…”

“I don’t care,” Yoongi cut him off, “fuck him, I’m not interested.”

He stood up quickly, walking away from Taehyung.

“Yoongi!” Taehyung shouted after him.

“No!” Yoongi screamed back, “fuck him, fuck both of you, I don’t want to fucking hear it ok, he left, he fucking left ok?”

Taehyung ran after him, “it’s not like that, talk to him,” he begged.

“I fucking can’t, can I? he didn’t ring me, did he? So, fuck him Tae, I don’t want to hear it.”

Taehyung grabbed on to Yoongi’s arm, “he will ring, I know he will, hear him out ok?”

“Let me go,” Yoongi growled at Taehyung, yanking his arm out of his grip.

“Yoongi, trust him,” Taehyung asked softly.

Yoongi scoffed, “trust him? I did, and look what happened, he left, and he left and he fucking left again, so no, I won’t, I’m done with him.”

This time Taehyung let Yoongi walk away, and now his hurt and his sadness had most definitely boiled into anger, if he ever clapped eyes on Jimin again he’d punch his fucking lights out.

An unknown number rang him that night, at exactly 6 pm, and didn’t leave a message, and Yoongi wondered if it was Jimin, he didn’t answer.  
Every night for the next week, the same thing happened, every night, Yoongi ignored it.

He was, he supposed, kind of grieving, grieving for the end of his relationship, for the loss of his virginity in such circumstances, for the loss of his innocence and for the loss of his heart. It still hurt, it probably always would. But Yoongi coped how he’d always coped, locking himself up, relying on himself only, working hard at school, working towards getting out of this place and doing what he wanted with his life.  
Taehyung tried to talk to him a few times, but he brushed him off, he didn’t need the reminder of what a fool he’d been to trust Jimin in the first place.

When Jimin walked away from his house after having sex with Yoongi for the first time, he was elated. He’d had sex before, with too many others, but with Yoongi it had been truly special. Watching his boyfriends face as he’d entered Jimin for the first time, full of awe and slight panic that he might just come, Jimin had never felt so close to someone. And then later, when Yoongi had trusted him enough to bottom, even though he’d been tense to start, it had been perfect, their own personal brand of perfect. Knowing Yoongi was going to stay at his, was going to wait for him, was going to cuddle up with him as he slept before school, it was wonderful.

He was expecting a normal night, stock up his bag, tour around the clubs and bars, sell to his regulars and maybe the odd newbie if they looked legit, and Jimin could spot an undercover cop a mile off now. He wasn’t expecting Koala and Mouse to be half panicking over a blood-soaked Bunny, curled up and shivering on the floor.

“What the fuck?” he exclaimed.

“Can you drive?” Koala asked him urgently, explaining nothing.

Jimin nodded.

“Thank fuck,” Koala said, indicating at Bunny, “go and get him cleaned up, I need you to get him out of here, tonight.”

“What the fuck is going on?” Jimin asked again.

“Get him cleaned up while I get things arranged, and I’ll tell you what you need to know before you go ok?”

Jimin blinked, and then sighed, no point arguing now, “fine,” he agreed, “come on kid.”

He held a hand out to a still shivering Bunny, who stood up obediently but wouldn’t meet Jimin’s eyes.

“Come on, shower I guess kid,” Jimin suggested, leading Bunny to the bathroom and turning on the water.

Bunny stood impassive.

“Clothes off,” Jimin told him impatiently.

Bunny looked up at him slowly, and scarily blankly.

Jimin clapped his hands sharply in front of Bunny’s eyes, making him startle, “strip kid, you can’t get in the shower with those on.”

Bunny nodded, just once and slowly began to take off his clothes. He was really skinny, much thinner than his clothes made him look, and he was shivering the whole time, Jimin turned up the water a notch to make it warmer. It didn’t look like the blood was coming from anywhere on him, although he had some serious bruises.

“What happened kid?” Jimin asked as Bunny climbed into the shower.

He just looked at Jimin, opened his mouth slightly to speak and gave a big horrible retch instead, lurching over as if he might actually be sick.

Jimin leapt back, “yeah ok, we’ll leave the questions for later? Get clean kid, gonna find you something else to wear.”

He bundled up the blood ruined clothes, assuming that they’d probably get burnt later and went in search of either Mouse or Koala and some more clothes for the kid.

Mouse found him first, carrying a pile of clothes, “he ok?” he checked with Jimin.

“Looks like he took a hell of a beating, and nearly puked when I asked him what had happened, and he’s not talking, so not really.” Jimin told him bluntly.

Mouse sighed, “he fucked up, real bad, we need to get him out to a safe house while we do damage control, he isn’t safe.”

“What did he do?” Jimin asked, needing some fucking answers.

“He got jumped by a group of guys, pulled a knife and stabbed one pretty bad.” Mouse told him.

“Fuck, who did he stab?” Jimin asked.

“JB’s brother,” Mouse told him solemnly.

Jimin’s blood turned to ice, “did he kill him?” he choked. This was really fucking bad, JB was the 7’s leader, his idolised his baby brother. If Bunny had killed him then he was as good as dead.

Mouse shook his head, “no, thank fuck, but JB is seriously pissed, we’re going to need to renegotiate with him. We’re suspending until it's done.”

Jimin nodded, “didn’t think JB’s brother was involved,” he said.

“He isn’t,” Mouse confirmed, “not sure what he was doing out, that’ll be on our side, and the fact he and his mates jumped Bunny first, but he still came off worse. Anyway, go get Bunny dressed, we’ll give you a car, we need you to take him out and keep him safe until the coast is clear.”

“Wait, you want me to stay with him? I can’t just leave, I’ve got school, my mum…” he trailed off, thinking about Yoongi too.

“You’ve seen the state of him, he can’t be left, Koala and I are needed here, Sunshine isn’t available, it’s on you.”

“If I fail school Mouse I’m fucked, you know that right?” Jimin told him.

“You won’t fail, we’ll get you through, just right now we need you to look after our maknae alright, the kid is all alone.”

Jimin sighed, “fine,” returning to the bathroom and the still showering Bunny blankly staring at the wall.

“Have you washed?” he asked, making Bunny jump again, and getting a sad little shake of the head in response.

“Whatever, just get out ok?” he said, shutting off the water and passing Bunny a towel.

He rubbed himself dry slowly, patting carefully over the bruises, which covered an awful lot of his skin.

“Hang on a sec,” Jimin told him, grabbing out his phone and taking the towel off Bunny. “cover your dick ok, gonna take some pictures for Koala and Mouse.”

He helped Bunny get dressed, into the warm and oversized clothes that Mouse had provided and then they went back to see what their next moves were.

Koala and Mouse were sat in the office, looking serious, obviously discussing their next move.

“Bunny, you doing ok?” Koala checked, obviously noting the pained way the boy was moving.

He got a little nod in return.

“Oh, took some pics,” Jimin told them, passing his phone over to Koala so he could scroll through and see the damage inflicted.

Koala winced but nodded, “good thinking Mochi,” he acknowledged, “I’m going to have to keep this, and yours Bunny.”

Mouse handed Koala another phone, presumably Bunny’s, and the two were whisked away into a drawer.

“Wait, why am I losing my phone?” Jimin asked.

“Precaution, in case you’re being tracked, we need to send you to the safehouse clean, which means you need to get changed too, clothes waiting for you next door for before you leave ok?” Koala told him, “all your stuff stays here.”

Jimin nodded, the seriousness of the situation beginning to really sink in, scaring him if the truth be told. “my mum?” he asked softly, making Bunny suddenly look up at him.

“24-hour surveillance,” Mouse told him, “we’ll make sure she’s safe ok?”

Jimin slumped in his chair, “please,” he asked softly.

He was sent next door to change, smiling briefly at the choice of clothes he’d been given, exactly what he would wear, only a designer version, they were so nice Jimin decided they might just find their way into his regular wardrobe when he was back. He had to leave everything, his backpack, wallet, phone, even his watch and meagre jewellery, all swapped out for a nicer version that weren’t his. They had bags packed for them too, too much for just an overnight trip, Jimin knew he was going to be gone a while, it wasn’t something that sat well with him.

“Can I send a couple of texts before I go?” he asked, thinking of Taehyung, and of Yoongi.

Koala shook his head, “I’m sorry, but not yet, should be able to open up limited communication in 24-48 hours, we’ll be as quick as we can.”

He handed Jimin a phone, “we’ll contact you on this, please don’t try to talk to anyone else until we give you the ok, we need to check them out first too, check they aren’t bugged.”

Jimin nodded.

“And don’t crash my car ok, I like this one,” Koala told Jimin, handing him a key. “This is being tracked, but by us, so we’ll know when you get there. GPS is pre-programmed, just tell it to take you home and follow.” He handed Jimin a credit card, “I know you’ll need to fuel the car and eat but try not to spend all my money too ok?” he told Jimin with a rare dimply smile.

Jimin smiled back, “I’m a growing boy,” he joked, “I’m always hungry.”

Koala pulled him in for a hug, “take care of the kid for us,” he told Jimin quietly, “we need him back.”

They drove in silence for the first half an hour or so, until Jimin navigated them clear of the city and was ready for some music.

“Any requests?” he checked with Bunny reaching for the radio.

He shook his head, and then out of nowhere asked, “you have a mum?”

“Yeah, I have a mum,” Jimin told him, “everyone does.”

Bunny swallowed, “not everyone,” he said so softly Jimin nearly missed it.

“No parents Bun?” he asked gently.

“Found on a railway station platform just after I was born,” Bunny shrugged.

“Fuck,” Jimin breathed, “you weren’t adopted?”

“Two guys claimed they were my dad, took a long time to go through the courts, by the time it was done and proved that neither of them was telling the truth I was officially a problem child.”

Jimin thinks it may be the most he’s ever heard Bunny speak.

“You were in care?” he asked.

Bunny looked up at Jimin’s tone, “you too?” he asked.

“Medium-term, twice,” Jimin confirmed.

“Then you know,” Bunny told him darkly.

“When did you get out?” Jimin asked him gently.

“I’m not officially, but I’ve been AWOL for nearly three years,” Bunny told him matter of factly.

“Since you were thirteen?” Jimin squeaked, “how have you been surviving?”

Bunny shrugged, “stealing, hiding,” he confessed.

“Bloody hell kid,” Jimin sighed.

The safehouse wasn’t so much of a house as it was a hotel or at least the entire penthouse of a hotel. It was smart Jimin had to concede, plenty of comings and goings to disguise their arrival, and the way they were dressed, understated but obviously wealthy, made them look like they belonged. The penthouse even had a private lift, the passes for which he and Bunny were issued with as soon as they arrived. Koala and Mouse must have let the concierge know they were coming too, or at least Mr Kang and Mr Lim, which is how they were greeted.

The penthouse was amazing, three enormous bedrooms, four bathrooms, a fully decked out lounge area, dining area, kitchen and the most terrifying looking infinity pool at one corner. They could live here comfortably with no worries.

Bunny was jumpy and had lapsed back into silence, first wandering around every little corner of the place, and then curling up tiny on the couch while they watched a movie. They ordered room service for tea but Jimin barely cut into his steak when Bunny bolted for the bathroom, locking himself in, vomiting. It took Jimin the best part of an hour and the promise that he’d got rid of all food before Bunny would come back out again.

Jimin was exhausted by the time they went to bed, not just the physical strain of being awake for so long and the travelling, but the mental strain of trying to hold Bunny together when he really didn’t know what he was doing.

He’d woken to sniffling and his bed dipping down slightly on one side, making him jump in the pitch black until Bunny’s little sorrowful voice whispered, “I’m sorry.”

Jimin wasn’t awake enough to know what he was doing, on instinct he lifted up the covers, inviting Bunny in with him. There was a brief pause, and then he had a shivering mass pressed against him, curling into his chest.

He hugged him as tightly as he dared, knowing how bruised up and sore the kid was, running his fingers through Bunny’s soft hair, trying to soothe him.

“Is JB going to kill me?” Bunny asked eventually.

“No Bun, the bosses won’t let that happen,” Jimin told him, trying to reassure him.

“He might as well,” Bunny whispered, “what’s the point?”

“Hey,” Jimin said, shocked and worried by Bunny’s words, “what’s that supposed to mean?”

“Dunno,” Bunny mumbled, “not like anyone will give a shit if I’m gone, I’m just a waste of space.”

Jimin pushed Bunny away from him, just a bit, so he could look at him, Bunny kept his head tucked down but Jimin gently forced his head up until they were eye to eye.

“Kid, don’t say that. The bosses would just hand you over if no one gave a shit, I wouldn’t be here if no one gave a shit.”

Bunny scoffed, “you were forced.”

“I could have said no, they don’t own me,” Jimin told him.

“Why do you deal?” Bunny asked Jimin softly, “you have parents, go to school.”

“I have a mum, no dad. My mum is sick, dying, someone has to pay the bills or we’re homeless,” Jimin told him.

“Better homeless than care,” Bunny replied darkly.

Jimin frowned, “you’re homeless Bun?”

Bunny nodded, “told you, AWOL from care.”

“I didn’t realise that meant homeless,” Jimin said.

And clearly, he said the wrong thing, because Bunny was suddenly stiffening in his arms, and wriggling away from him.

“Hey, I didn’t mean…” Jimin started.

“’s ok,” Bunny told him, clearly lying, “I’m just going to the bathroom.”

Jimin half expected Bunny to come back, to sleep in the bed with him, but he didn’t and come the morning, Jimin couldn’t find him anywhere. He was on the verge of panicking, they had no way to contact each other, or anyone else, and Koala and Mouse would fucking kill him for losing the kid. And then he heard a tiny noise, from one of the bedrooms he’d just practically run past, and he doubled back.

“Bun?” he questioned, “you in here?”

The bedroom looked completely unoccupied, apart from missing covers from the bed, then a door cracked open and emerging from what Jimin had assumed was a cupboard came a dishevelled looking Bunny.

“Thank fuck, thought you’d gone,” Jimin sighed out, going closer to Bunny, and seeing where he’d been sleeping. It was indeed a cupboard, and Bunny had made himself a very cosy looking nest inside, blankets and covers bundled up behind a very sheepish looking Bunny.

“Couldn’t sleep,” he grumbled, “everything’s too big.”

And Jimin got it, this kid who’s been on the streets for three years, since he was thirteen, must be used to squeezing into small spaces, staying hidden, staying safe.

He didn’t even think, gathering the kid into another gentle hug, not even having the words.

Eventually he let him go, “food?” he asked, “breakfast? You hungry?”

Bunny nodded cautiously, “nothing with blood,” he asked softly, just saying the words making him look way too pale.

Jimin winced, “I’m sorry, I didn’t think. Let’s go look and you can choose for both of us ok?” 

Bunny did eat breakfast and lunch, and he talked to Jimin, opened up a little bit, and Jimin was relieved.

Although Koala and Mouse stayed in touch at least three times a day, it felt like it took forever until Taehyung got security cleared and Jimin could contact him. He couldn’t explain everything, couldn’t tell him where they were or how long they’d be there. But just being able to talk to him, to hear his familiar voice, made Jimin well up a tiny bit, not realising just how desperately he’d been missing him.

And it took another 24 hours until Yoongi was security cleared, but Yoongi didn’t answer his phone, and, even though Jimin tried him every day, Yoongi still didn’t answer his phone.

Bunny got better, over the two weeks they were gone, he got better. It took him four days before he could sleep outside the cupboard, and only then if Jimin was with him. His bruises started to heal and then fade although the worst ones were still very much visible, he moved more comfortably now, throwing himself onto the furniture with increasing carelessness. He put on weight too, no work, regular food and plenty of sleep, his skinny frame filled out a bit, he looked healthy and happy, and Jimin couldn’t help wonder what exactly would happen when they went back home and Bunny was back on the street. He needed a plan.

When they got back home, back to HQ, Jimin had things he needed to do so, despite Koala and Mouse’s request that he got back to work that night, he refused, hugging Bunny tightly, before leaving.

He went straight to the hospital, to his mum, although he’s been allowed to talk to her and message her, nothing makes up for the fact that he’s been away so long. He didn’t feel sad when he walked in, just relieved, so his tears startle him. He dives across the room, into him mums lap, sobbing out his relief that she’s still here, that she looks ok, that he’s home. Then, once the tears are done, and they’ve caught up, he has something he needs to ask.

“Mum,” he starts hesitantly, “the person I was with, the one who made the mistake, he’s really young, and he’s alone, and I’m worried for him.”

“Spit it out honey,” his mum tells him, “what are you trying to ask?”

“He ran away from care, he’s AWOL, they’re probably looking for him, he’s been homeless since he was thirteen mum and he’s just too young,” Jimin told her.

“You want to bring him home?” his mum guessed.

Jimin nodded, “he can’t go back, but he needs to be safe, he’s a good kid really, honestly.”

“I need to meet him first honey ok? But if you say he’s a good kid then I can’t see why not, he can keep you company when I’m not there.”

Jimin gulped, trying not to think about the two ways her words could be interpreted.

“And you know I can’t do anything official right? I can’t foster him or adopt him.”

“Yeah I know, but a safe place to live, a roof over his head, that’s better than he’s got now.”

“Bring him next time then honey ok?” his mum told Jimin, “I need to have a nap now, bring him soon.”

Jimin kissed his mum goodbye, promising to bring Bunny, knowing his mum wouldn’t say no to Bunny’s innocent little face and cute shy smile.

He has one more important thing to do, go and explain things to Yoongi.

Two weeks after he’d disappeared, Park Jimin had the utter cheek to turn up on his doorstep without so much as a text to warn him. He looked, good, better than good. Dressed in expensive clothes, he looked like he’d been on holiday, well-fed, well-rested, gorgeous. On the other hand, Yoongi looked and felt like shit. He still wasn’t sleeping brilliantly or eating, and he was dressed in his scruffiest tracksuit bottoms and a t-shirt that he’d most definitely dropped food down since it had last been washed. And Jimin looked like a fucking vision on his doorstep.

“What?” he barked at Jimin when he opened the door.

Jimin looked startled for a second, “umm, can I come in, I need to talk to you.” He asked softly.

“Not interested,” Yoongi told him, “so fuck off.”

He wavered, just slightly, when Jimin’s face fell.

“Please,” Jimin begged.

“Just leave me alone Jimin,” Yoongi asked, his voice suddenly croaky with the amount of pain seeing Jimin again was causing him.

To his relief, Jimin nodded.

“Ok, I’ll go, but I can explain when you’re ready,” Jimin told him, before walking away.

Yoongi shut himself up in his room, determined not to cry yet again over fucking Jimin.

They saw each other at school now Jimin was back, it was inevitable, and Yoongi was asked to start tutoring him again, but he turned it down flat. He heard gossip now and then of course, but the one that hurt the most was hearing that Jimin now had another guy living with him. Clearly, their relationship had moved far quicker than his and Jimin’s had, maybe that suited Jimin better.

It didn’t stop hurting, seeing Jimin smiling and happy, seeing his smile slide off his face when he noticed Yoongi was watching. Brick by brick, Yoongi built a wall around himself, shielding himself from Jimin and his beautiful smile and his heart smashing abilities.

And as the school year carried on, things went back to the way they had once been. Jimin was surrounded by so many friends, and Yoongi was alone.


	6. Chapter 6

Eight months or so after they’d broken up, Yoongi was doing ok, school was coming to an end, he was on track to achieve everything he wanted to, and university was just around the corner, along with an escape from this town and all of its memories.

When they were called into a special assembly on a Friday just before graduation, Yoongi wasn’t particularly interested, following along the rest of his classmates, taking a seat near the back, waiting patiently to see what random piece of information was going to be imparted to them this time.

The headmaster looked solemn as he crossed the stage to the lectern, ready to begin, waiting for a hush to fall over the students.

“Good morning seniors,” he started, pausing to allow them to reply with their own customary greeting.

“It is with a heavy heart that I have to announce that one of your classmates will not be graduating with you all in two weeks, he will instead receive his certification privately as per his wishes. Park Jimin’s mother passed away yesterday and as a result, he will miss the remainder of the year.”

The headmaster continued, condolences, how to pay your respects, but Yoongi didn’t hear anything else, Jimin’s mum had died?

Suddenly his tie was too tight, the room too small, everyone too fucking close, over the sounds of the headmaster talking, a few sobs here and there, Yoongi stood, and walked out.

He walked straight out of the back door, across the playing field that no one used for playing now they were too grown-up but everyone used for socialising, he made his way to the copse of trees at the far corner, and secreted himself behind a tree, letting his own tears flow for Jimin, and for his mum.

It didn’t seem so long ago that he’d met her, bright twinkling eyes, wicked sense of humour and an all-encompassing love for her only child. Her only wish, to stay alive for him until could be legally independent, until he was eighteen.

And Yoongi hadn’t missed the attention that Jimin had been lavished with on Monday, even if he hadn’t had the date tattooed in his mind, he would have been blind to miss the fact that on Monday, Jimin had turned eighteen, and then he’d lost his mum three days later.

He wanted, more than anything right now, to be on speaking terms with Jimin, to be able to go to him, to hold him, to help him.

But they had never talked, never ironed things out, although Yoongi now knew the basic story of why Jimin had disappeared, too much water had gone under the bridge for them to be able to mend things. So, they hadn’t talked, and he couldn’t be there for Jimin.

So, he went through the motions, attending classes, preparing for university, thinking about Jimin.

Taehyung was the one to approach him towards the end of the following week, sombrely, nothing like his usual bouncy self, looking worn out with almost painfully red-rimmed eyes.

“Yoongi, the funeral is Saturday,” he told him.

Yoongi nodded, “I don’t think he’d want me there,” he told Taehyung honestly.

Taehyung rolled his eyes, “go and pay your respects, what happened, it doesn’t matter, man up Yoongi, it’s not all about you,” Taehyung told him firmly.

So, two days later, dressed in his school uniform because it was the smartest thing he owned and he wanted to be properly respectful to Jimin’s mum, he made his way to the first funeral he ever attended.

He thought he knew roughly what to expect, people, prayers, songs. For some stupid reason he hadn’t considered the coffin, the stark reality that Jimin’s mum was reduced to nothing more than a box at the front of the church was jarring and painful. And then Jimin got up to speak, and Yoongi fell apart.

Jimin looked beautiful, he’d obviously made a supreme effort, but his dark dark circles couldn’t be fully concealed, and there was a tremor in his hand when he held up the piece of paper, read to speak.

He cleared his throat, and spoke, softly to begin with, then with a steely determination, despite the crack in his voice.

He spoke of a woman who always put him first, who fought so bravely, who parented him despite her own immense challenges. He spoke of a generous, big-hearted and funny woman who loved him in ways he would probably never understand. He spoke also of the woman he didn’t know, his mum as a daughter, as a sister, as a partner and as a friend, and he joked wetly that he wanted to hear all of the stories that people had of her that he’d never heard now that she couldn’t stop people telling them.

Yoongi’s tears ran unchecked down his face, dripping into his lap, as he watched the boy he’d once loved so fiercely be so very brave.

He stood in the receiving line, to greet Jimin, to offer his condolences, unsure how to word his feelings to properly convey them to Jimin.

When they were face to face, Jimin looked a little bit surprised.

“You came,” he said softly.

Yoongi nodded, “I can’t tell you how sorry I am,” he choked out, fresh tears welling up, so much for thinking he was all cried out in the church.

Jimin reached for him first, and for a minute or so they just held each other.

“Come back with us,” Jimin asked him quietly, “don’t leave now ok.”

He hadn’t intended to go to the wake, hadn’t known if he’d be welcome, but he’s not going to let Jimin down right now, not going to be the one to walk away.

He nods into Jimin’s neck, where they’re still clasped together.

“Thank you Yoongi,” Jimin tells him, letting him go, needing to carry on with his chief mourner duties.

When Yoongi gets to the wake, Jimin is hand in hand with another guy, someone he hasn’t seen before, someone who looks kind of young.

There are other faces here he recognises, but never in a million years expected to be here, the two from school from years ago, Jimin’s bosses, whatever it was that he called them, something dumb and kind of embarrassing from memory. It sort of makes sense, the funeral and wake scream money, the sort of money Yoongi knows Jimin does not have. So maybe his drug gang have paid, that kind of, well it’s kind of weird if the truth be told, but kind of sweet he guesses.

Jimin spots him pretty swiftly, and makes a beeline for him, dragging the kid, his boyfriend? Along with him.

Despite his eagerness, Jimin seems kind of at a loss when they’re in front of each other, their hug at the church hanging over them.

The other guy sticks his hand out to Yoongi.

“Hey, I’m Bunny,” he introduces himself, making Yoongi’s eyebrows do some sort of weird confused dance all over his forehead.

It makes Jimin giggle, nudging the kid, “not here dummy, you can be you.”

He blushes, trying again, “I’m Jungkook,” he amends shyly.

“Yoongi,” he replies shortly.

This time its Jungkook’s turn to look surprised, his eyes widening, making him look even more rabbit like, Yoongi can see where he got his nickname.

“Oh shit, Yoongi, like… Yoongi? Umm, I have to go, do…something,” he babbles out, leaving Jimin and Yoongi alone.

“He’s… lively,” Yoongi commented dryly, “boyfriend?”

Jimin’s eyes widen, “he’s sixteen Yoongi. He’s…an associate,” he tells him.

And something clicks in Yoongi’s mind, “oh yeah, you did say you had a newbie called Bunny, that night, with the gropy guy.”

Jimin snorts, “yeah, Jackson. So, Bunny, Jungkook, he lives with me, but he’s like my little brother or something.”

“Right,” Yoongi replies, unsure what to say to that, he’d been pretty sure Jimin had been with the guy he was living with, but he wasn’t?

“Listen, I want to talk to you, to really talk to you, but I have to go talk to people and stuff, can you stay? Until afterwards?”

Yoongi thought and then nodded, if nothing else he owed Jimin this today, owed him the chance to talk.

He’s pulled into another hug before Jimin leaves, “thank you Yoongi.”

He doesn’t know many people here, Taehyung, and now the kid, Bunny, whatever the fuck his real name was. Yoongi is just wracking his brain to try and remember it when someone else new appears, looking bright and friendly despite the sombre suit he’s dressed in.

“You look kind of lost,” the guy starts with, “parents left you to mingle alone?”

Yoongi rolled his eyes, “fuck you,” he says without any venom behind it, “I’m here for Jimin.”

“Yeah? You know him? Me too.” The guy says. “wait, pretty, doll lips, you Yoongi?”

Yoongi nods, head tilting slightly in confusion, “yeah,” he confirms.

“I knew it,” the guy tells him happily, “I can totally see you two together, bet you’re cute as hell, I’m Hoseok.”

Yoongi’s face is totally blank, trying to recall Jimin ever mentioning a Hoseok.

“Sunshine,” Hoseok amends, “Mochi and I are associates.”

Of course, another one of the gang.

“Oh yeah,” he tells Hoseok, “you kind of mentored Jimin, Mochi, didn’t you?”

Hoseok grins, “I did, and now he’s all grown up with a little protegee of his own.”

“So how many of you are there?” Yoongi asks, amending, “if I’m allowed to ask.”

“Keep our secrets and we’ll keep yours,” Hoseok jokes, “me, Mochi and Bunny are the runners, then you have Koala and Mouse, they’re our bosses,” he tells Yoongi, pointing out the two ridiculously rich-looking men he’d recognised earlier.

“Yeah, Seokjin and Namjoon, they went to school with me, a couple of years above, they were right assholes,” Yoongi told Hoseok without thinking.

Hoseok nearly doubled up trying not to laugh inappropriately loudly, “oh god, I can imagine, tell me everything,” he begged.

Yoongi chatted to Hoseok for a bit longer, regaling him with a couple of the wilder tales from his earlier years at school, when the Kim brothers who turned out not to be brothers, ruled it all.

People stay for a while, and Yoongi watches Jimin chatting to people, hugging people, comforting them, accepting their comfort, crying and laughing with them. Eventually, people start to drift away, and just as well, behind his mask, Jimin looks exhausted.

Yoongi knows that today might not be the right time for them to talk, not properly, it must have already been a hellish day for Jimin.

He voices as much to him the next time Jimin passes, but Jimin looks desperate.

“Please Yoongi, I need to do this today,” he begs softly.

And Yoongi agrees.

They leave together, Jimin walks slowly, Yoongi can see the weight of the world pressing down on him, and when they get back to his place, Jimin sinks gratefully onto the couch, sighing loudly.

“Where’s the kid?” Yoongi checks.

“He’s gone with Sunshine tonight,” Jimin tells him, “arranged it earlier, you made quite an impression on him,” Jimin is smiling into his sentence, even though his eyes are almost closed with tiredness.

“Jimin, we don’t have to do this tonight,” Yoongi tells him gently, wanting to tuck Jimin into bed and let him sleep.

“I know, but I need to Yoongi,” Jimin told him, “will you let me?”

“Yeah, ok,” Yoongi agreed, making himself comfortable.

“Ok, so first, please know that I couldn’t be more sorry about what happened, how we ended,” Jimin started, sitting up, looking at Yoongi with watery eyes.

“It’s ok,” Yoongi told him.

“It isn’t, just let me say my thing ok?”

Yoongi nodded and mimed zipping his lips shut, to a little smile from Jimin.

“After we, you know, had sex, made love, god it sounds fucking cheesy, but it was, we connected in a way I’ve never, with anyone else before. That night, when I had to go to work, I left feeling so fucking happy, so close to you, like we could conquer the fucking world together. I couldn’t wait to get home again and be back with you. That night, well afternoon, probably while we were fucking, Bunny stabbed someone, badly, and had the shit kicked out of him. The guy he stabbed was associated with our rivals, we were friendly enough, but that fucked everything. I had to take Bunny and run, wasn’t allowed to take anything of mine, not clothes, not even my fucking watch, and I had to wait until everyone I wanted to contact was security cleared.”

Jimin swallowed hard.

“I thought it’d be ok, that it wouldn’t take long, and then I could talk to you and everything would be ok. But it took days, they’d never cleared you before, your mum is always bloody home, it took them a while to get in and sweep the place and make sure you were clean. And by then you wouldn’t talk to me,” Jimin finished in a tiny voice.

Yoongi went to talk, heartbroken for Jimin, wanting to kick his past self for judging so fast, but Jimin held up his hand.

“I don’t blame you,” he continued fiercely, “I’d let you down before, I get it. So, I thought I’d come and see you, explain face to face, but, fuck, Yoongi, you looked so bad, and I knew I’d done that to you. I didn’t deserve to be listened to, so I left you alone.”

“And then time went on, and Jungkook needed my help, and my mum wasn’t doing so good and I had to work so fucking hard for school to try and at least pass stuff, and I let you go, I left you for too long, and I’m sorry Yoongi, I’m so sorry, and I wish I could go back and do it all again. I wish I’d insisted that Koala or Mouse or fucking someone had contacted you. Because I never wanted to leave you, I never wanted us to end and I never wanted to hurt you as badly as I did.”

“Ok,” Yoongi told him softly, as Jimin panted slightly after speaking so much so fast.

“Ok?” Jimin asked in a small voice, “that’s it?”

Yoongi chuckled just slightly, “no, didn’t want to interrupt,” he said.

“I’m done,” Jimin told him.

Yoongi nodded.

“You did hurt me,” he started, making Jimin wince, “but I hurt me too, I should have trusted you, and I should have listened.”

“But I don’t blame you for not trusting me,” Jimin burst out, “I was an asshole.”

Yoongi fixed him with a look, “thought you were done,” he teased gently.

And Jimin huffed out a little giggle.

“We were both idiots,” Yoongi told him, “you should have explained much faster and I should have listened when you did. We can’t go back though, what’s done is done.”

Jimin nodded sadly, “you were the best thing I had then,” he told Yoongi.

“Better than Taehyung?” Yoongi questioned cheekily.

“Well, I never slept with Taehyung so…” Jimin told him.

“I should hope not, eww,” Yoongi replied.

“He’s not eww, and his dick is fucking huge,” Jimin joked back.

“Sure you never slept with him? How else would you have seen his dick?” Yoongi smirked.

“I wouldn’t, he’s my best friend, and the dick viewing was entirely accidental,” Jimin told him primly.

“Sure,” Yoongi giggled.

Jimin slapped his arm playfully, “you’re mean,” he pouted.

“Am not,” Yoongi told him, leaving them looking into each other’s eyes for a second too long.

Yoongi was the one to lean in, planting the gentlest kiss on Jimin’s lips.

“Oh Yoongi,” Jimin sighed, leaning in towards him too, trading soft little pecks back and forward with Yoongi.

It felt like coming home, kissing Jimin again, being with him. And Yoongi knew they needed to talk, needed to plan, needed to figure out what the future might look like now for them, and if being together could actually work.

There were challenges ahead, Jimin was barely eighteen, he had no parents now, and Jungkook to look after. Yoongi was on the cusp of leaving town, ready to branch out into the world.

They were different from when they first got together, when Jimin was a perceived angel and Yoongi a devil. Truth be told, they were both and neither. They were two individuals, judged on looks, infinitely more complicated underneath. Both striving to find their way, both struggling with very different circumstances. Together they’d been a force to be reckoned with and maybe they’d be able to make it work, only time would tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so, I'm going to leave them there, learning to trust each other all over again.  
> For a one shot, this got completely out of control. But I fell a little bit in love with these AU boys, so I wanted to do them justice.


End file.
